Moonshine
by BlueberryGoneRed
Summary: Enzo is a former cop turned scientific researcher after a brush with death at the edge of a knife. Enzo's husband, Fandango, hasn't been completely supportive. In order to repair their crumbling marriage, both boys band together to research a recently discovered alien species. Enzo quickly develops feelings for Cass, a humanoid who reminds him that love comes in many forms.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a re-post of a story that I transferred from an old account. The idea for the Enzo/Cass pairing in a story came from takersdarklover, one of my friends here on fanfiction. This story is an alternate universe set slightly in the future that features science fiction themes like an all-male species of aliens and male pregnancy.

1:

My name is Enzo Amore, and this is my full statement of the events at the Camp Moonstone Compound. All information is given to the best of my knowledge and to the best of my ability. Most if it cannot be verified, confirmed or certified because I saw it with my own eyes and no one else. No one born on earth, that is.

They came in 2015.

There were three species in all. They were the last of the creatures of their planet, which had been destroyed during some kind of nuclear civil war. They came without weapons. They claimed that they meant no harm to the human race. They were refugees on our planet. After debriefing and verifying all documentation they provided, they were determined to be safe to stay here.

Humans were not happy with them. Some of the species were being attacked while being escorted to their compound were they would be staying until the more secure apartments being built for them were finished. We discovered the cause of the attacks were race related and all humans involved were charged with hate crimes. The species involved were not hurt. Their nature is more brutal and they are at least eight times the strength of some of our planet's strongest men. We were surprised to find that, even when attacked, they injured no humans. We were satisfied that they meant the peace they preached.

They are all male. The largest group are humanoids, similar in appearance to human males, with the same external anatomy and bone structure. Their skin shines a metallic color in the sunlight that looks like a tribal tattoo dragged along their bodies. It comes from chemical compound not known to earth. This glimmering skin is the reason for the Moonstone nickname.

Some humanoid males carry an internal reproductive egg sac. A very small group of humanoid males carry sperm in their genitals. Humanoid males carrying eggs will search for humanoid males with sperm during their mating season, which corresponds with earth's summer months. The male with the egg sac orally pleasures the sperm male and ingests the result. In two months' time, the egg forms into humanoid offspring the size of a premature human newborn. The offspring must be surgically removed from the male or both will die. Children of this race grow fast, reaching maturity after only four years. They can live for an earth time of 300 years but resemble a male in his late twenties.

The second species is a reptilian breed with equally high strength, but their intelligence is similar to a developing child between the ages of nine through eleven. Their features, size, color and anatomical structure are similar to the Velociraptor of the Cretaceous period, but they share no genetic links. They feed on oats and grains despite their predatory appearance. They speak to each other with clicks of the tongue and primitive vocal sounds, but they have shown enough intelligence to research the human language of Morse Code. They use this process to communicate with us by tapping the Code repeatedly on a slate or rough surface using one of their clawed hands. This species is also all male. Their reproduction ritual is similar to the humanoid group, with the difference that this species can give live birth through a canal in their genital region.

The third and final species is the strongest, largest, and most powerful. They measure nine feet tall, and there are only three of them currently within the compound. One claims the rights as leader of the entire Moonstone group. This species resembles earth's gorillas in mannerisms and appearance but they stand upright. They also show no genetic link to the gorillas. They show intelligence equal to the humanoids. This breed is undeniably more aggressive and dominant than the others. As with the others, they are all male, and their course of reproduction is similar to the humanoid breed, with a birth canal similar to the reptilian breed. This species provides security and a brotherhood toward the sperm males of the humanoid group. It looks to be in an effort to ensure the future of the humanoid species, a pact that was made while still on their home planet.

My husband, Fandango, and I were sent to study all three races for a scheduled two month period while they remained in their natural habitat within the compound walls. They gave the scientific team we represented on behalf of the federal government all the information regarding their lifestyle and culture. We were sent to observe them for social research and to understand their reproductive rituals. Given their taste for earth's literature and their speed with knowledge, Fandango and I had to work quickly to memorize what we could about them in a limited time before entering the compound.

Shortly after arrival, it was obvious to us that the species were deeply fascinated by the human population that inhabits earth, a species that until now was completely unknown to them. They requested a human candidate to study and research, but the government declined their request. This did not fare well with curious minds, and I knew that I was being sent along with my husband for the benefit of keeping peace among the new species by letting them reasonably observe us while we observed them. The rules would be different on the inside. Peace wasn't guranteed. I still assumed we would be safe. I could call outside the compound and request to leave if anything went wrong. I wasn't worried.

I was an officer until six months ago. I was stabbed and thrown down some stairs while stopping a domestic dispute and I suffered a concussion an internal bleeding. I survived, but my husband refused to let me go back to the force. I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time, but I was glad that he would not let me go back. I didn't want to go back. I wasn't ready.

Joining his team of experts, I assumed I would be delving into research with the alien compound to pass the time for several months. I would be living in the compound's center with Fandango, cut off from the outside world save for our communication devices and guards who checked in from time to time. I believed it would be like an extended vacation. I thought I would be ready to rejoin the force when research was finished.

Fandango's intentions for the research looked normal. He was glad to gather information about the new species. He showed excitement that I would be there with him every step of the way. When we arrived the first day to negotiate with the compound's leader, the alpha of the gorilla-looking species we nicknamed Cormund, I had no reason to believe Fandango wanted anything more than to observe, collect data, and leave the compound after our two months were up.

Cormund was known to be very intelligent and very protective. We were aware of this fact. In earth's social structure, when a dominant figure leads, the other figures show no competition as a sign of respect. We had researched Cormund's social class and we understood that his world was known for brute force. Requests on their world were like wrestling matches. Fandango resorted to the human way of asking Cormund's permission to grant us research rights and tried to get approval through non-competitive respect. Cormund took this as a sign of weakness, a travesty to the Moonstone species, and he took hold of Fandango's arm to break it.

"No! You can't!" I shouted.

Cormund's advisor, the leader of the humanoid species they called Big Cass because he was much taller than the other humanoids, was keenly interested in me since Fandango and I called him into our headquarters weeks earlier. We asked for an interview to get permission to come in and research as a sign of good will.

Big Cass showed remarkable intelligence and perception during the interview. I was sure he had observed my disgust that Fandango kept controlling the interview process and Cass found this to be both distracting and amusing. I pointed out that Cass had unusually transparent blue eyes. He smiled in response to me, revealing his gleaming white teeth with canine incisors as sharply pointed as earth's leopards. He told me distinctly, "I appreciate your interest in my abnormalities."

His interest in me resumed when we arrived at the compound. He did not remove his gaze from me even at the moment when Cormund took hold of Fandango. The entire compound and its species were watching me with astonishment as I angrily shouted for Cormund to stop. Cormund himself ignored me. I was told never to bring a weapon into the compound. Being a former cop, I still carried a legal firearm in my pocket out of habit. I withdrew it and pointed it at Cormund to get him to release my husband.

Cormund finally laid eyes on me. He observed the gun with mild interest, even showing boredom. He grinned and released Fandango. With that, his people departed to return to their small encampments.

Fandango stumbled to the ground. I holstered my gun and leaned down to help him. Fandango was in shock and he accidentally tore my t-shirt while he was pulling on it to get up.

The wind was blowing and the hot sun was not helping the situation. Fandango was confused and I wanted to get him to the shade. My chest was exposed but not much. I thought nothing of it. I figured the aliens wouldn't care. I looked up and saw that I was being watched by the entire compound.

On my chest where I had been stabbed, the knife had come out at an angle and left a gaping wound. The surgery I went through had also made its mark, and the scar tissue stretched eleven inches along the left side of my chest. Doctors were stumped how I survived.

The Moonstone race saw scars as a sign of status. The more brutal the scar, the more powerful the creature. I had no plans to show my scar or to gain a status symbol, but I was observed by all three species sporting a scar that outmatched all but Cormund.

I got Fandango to his feet. He was still out of it. I helped him along with the intention of leaving for good. Cormund was the one who said, "You may begin tomorrow. Your observations will be shown to us and we must approve of your findings and research before you can leave the compound."

He was giving us the okay. I knew Fandango would never forgive me if I turned it down. We had to stay.

:-:

I changed my shirt while Fandango took a shower. When I met up with him later, he was whining about the assault. He mumbled something about pressing charges and told me, "I should have been more careful."

His ran his palm through his hair to send it back. I shrugged and told him, "He gave us the okay. It was no big deal."

He scoffed and argued, "Yes it was! I exposed your scar to an entire clan of war-based males. They could have asked to fight you!"

I sighed to let him know I thought it was nothing, but he was right. The whole thing could have ended badly.

Fandango went on, "Who knows what they would have done if I hadn't been there to hold them off!"

I snorted laughter. Fandango glanced at me. I shrugged so he didn't see that I wanted to laugh at him.

:-:

Ten huge ATVs came the next morning with our supplies for the coming months. I was still in the shirt and jeans I wore the day before. Fandango looked me over and asked, "Trying _not_ to keep up appearances, are we?"

I straightened up and replied smoothly, "I'm still wearing a shirt, aren't I?"

We walked outside. I stopped short when I saw one of the humanoid species. He was called Sami. He was the only one with red hair in his group. It was easily recognized when observing him that he was the outcast of his kind. His red hair was seen as unappealing to the others. He was also smaller and less aggressive than the rest of his group. Sami most resembled a human of earth, and there were talks to make him the face of his people so they would be more accepted.

Sami held out his hand for me and replied, "I apologize, Enzo. I was sent to help you, per Cormund's request."

His knowledge of earth's manners were taken from the literature given to the compound for research on our culture. I took his hand and shook it. He smiled and I saw the sharply pointed canine teeth that were present in all three species, a trait that reminded us he was not from earth. He helped me to guide the ATVs inside the compound and Fandango gave them orders on where to put the supplies.

:-:

With the help of the Moonstone race, we were finished unloading and had already built our outside testing grounds in less than six hours. Fandango and I were up early the next morning. I set up the vials and needles that would be used to extract blood samples from the humanoid species while Fandango prepared the computerized scales that would measure and weigh the reptiles.

The sun was bearing down on us again and the strong wind was whipping my hair until it was standing straight in all directions.

"So am I going to be doing the dinosaur samples?" Fandango asked, pacing our testing grounds with frustration.

I told him while I worked, "They may look like raptors, Fandango, but they aren't related to the species, so they should not be called 'dinosaurs.'"

He scoffed. I made a mental note that he had been scoffing in response to me for the last few weeks. He rambled on, "You remember my brother, Dolph? He had pet lizards when we were kids. I didn't like touching those things. Scaly and cold and weird..."

I knew he would not let this go. I told him, "Why don't you do the humanoid group and I'll do the reptilian species, huh?"

He shook his head and replied, "Oh, I couldn't make you do that..."

"I insist," I said, moving away from the blood sample kits.

He pretended it was hard to give it up.

:-:

The first humanoids came within minutes for blood samples. Cormund was conveniently missing and had not been seen again since almost breaking Fandango's arm. He sent Cass to watch over the research and to keep a close eye on the research being done, especially when it came to the needles. Fandango joked with Cass and the other humanoids, but I saw from their faces that all of the Moonstone race was unconcerned with Fandango and his attempts to make a friendship with them. If anything, he provided amusement for the humanoids that were otherwise bored out of their minds and had nothing better to do than to watch him make a fool of himself. Fandango told them dramatic and mostly blown out of proportion stories of survival during his time in the military doing top secret research. The humanoids would go into laughing fits that he mistook for a sign they liked him. I decided against telling him otherwise.

Trouble came when I attempted to find a nickname to explain the difference between the reptilian breed from the humanoids. I called the reptiles _Raptids_ and their raptor-like supervisor seemed to enjoy this name enough for it to stick. When I asked the supervisor what he would like to be called, he tapped on the table in Morse Code to spell out Miz. I showed him the scales and said, "All you need to do is walk up on this cage here to get your weight. The scale just takes a couple of seconds. Then, I'll have to give you a little shot, just to draw some blood."

He got anxious about the mention of needles after he had seen the humanoids getting their blood drawn. He shifted his clawed hands together like he was upset, so I told him, "Don't worry, the pain is only a little and very quick. If you pass, I'll give you a whole bag of grain to eat."

This made Miz very excited. He had to struggle to calm himself long enough to use my table to tap a question in Morse Code. I responded to his question, "Well, if you all pass, I'll give you the whole supply of grain and you can have some extra to keep for tomorrow."

He was so happy, he called out in a long howl of glee. Then he pointed one of his claws at a gland on his chest the size and shape of an almond and out came a small purple liquid at the end of his claw. He bowed to me and I was surprised by it. I had researched that this was a ritual done by the _Raptids_ when they were showing respect. I allowed Miz to draw a short line on my forehead between my eyes with the purple liquid. He then took off in search of his group to bring back for testing.

Fandango snorted when Miz was out of sight and he said with a side of sarcasm, "Way to go! You gained their trust."

A few of the humanoids were nearby, including Cass. They observed both Fandango and I closely. I was insulted by Fandango's sarcasm so I told him firmly, "I didn't do it for fun, you know."

He smiled and said like I were thick in the head, "Kudos is all."

I gave Cass a look. I didn't want he or his people to think I was all talk like some sort of car salesman looking for suckers to sell my lame pitch to. He responded with a short nod to show me he didn't think that.

Fandango was setting up another vial. He didn't know he upset me. My _F-D_ was my one and only when we got married. He meant the world to me once, but somewhere along the line, he'd gone _sawft_.

I looked at Cass again. He was seated with his fellow humanoids immersed in a game of cards which they had learned to gamble with. He was dealing the cards but his eyes were still on me. He was staring at me with interest again, as if he were making little notes in his head. I looked away. I wondered if he were a researcher for his group and he was watching me to make a report of his own. Researcher or not, it was weird to know he was always watching me.

Why did he stare so intensely like that? Most of all, why did my heart skip beats every time I caught him staring?


	2. Chapter 2

2:

The shower spurted in my face the next morning.

I was wearing a tank top and plaid sleep pants which may have been inappropriate to venture out to the compound in, but after trying and failing to fix the problem with the shower head myself, I had to find Fandango. I wrapped myself in my shawl to cover my shoulders and my scar in case there were Moonstone residents wandering about and I took my leave.

The first person I saw when I wandered outside was one of the humanoids. He was walking a distance away, taking deep breaths of air, stretching his limbs, preparing for a bright new day. He was doing all of this completely in the nude.

Public nudity was a sign of confidence and fearlessness among the Moonstone species. The only males that dared to do this were highly regarded by their race, but were considered the most dangerous to humans because of their undeniable brutality and their almost constant need for conflict and aggression. We had a reason for calling them _Mission Men_ , because they had only one: Push themselves to the outermost limits for the safety and protection of their brethren or die trying.

I turned in the opposite direction of the nude humanoid and followed Fandango's footprints in the sand to the other side of our facility. I saw him from a distance away seated with four other humanoids enjoying a game of cards. Cass was nearby, observing Fandango and the group until my appearance. He refocused his gaze on me and did not look away. I was more angry than surprised that Fandango would be playing cards at such an early hour. He always had a gambling problem, but the moment he married me, he told me he would never gamble again. It was one of many things he told me that would never come true.

"Fandango, I need you," I told him.

The others in the group looked up at me attentively. Fandango was busily immersed in reading his cards and did not turn to face me. Instead, he asked distractedly, "For what?"

"Come with me, I need you," I tried to sound more insistent without losing my dignity.

He waved his hand at me and replied, "Alright, I'll come in a minute. This is my last hand."

I had heard that many times before. I turned and started back for the facility, knowing full well that Fandango would soon forget he had even spoken to me.

"I will help you," Cass said from behind me, making me stop to turn and face him.

With a sigh of frustration, I looked past him at Fandango, who wasn't even aware that I had left his side yet. I was curious to learn more about Cass so that I wouldn't feel so odd about his constant staring. I told him quickly, "Fine."

He followed me back inside the facility. I understood that Fandango and I were specifically told that no Moonstone species were allowed in the facility for any reason, but I deliberately ignored that rule for the sake of needing a warm shower. I showed Cass the stall and he stepped inside, letting the water spurt onto his exposed muscular chest as he tested the knobs. All humanoids were built like him, needing no obvious form of exercise to maintain such an athletic structure. Fandango and I theorized that a chemical compound was the reason for the immense strength and remarkable flexibility found in humanoid muscles and tendons, but we had yet to gather research to prove our theory.

All humanoids were given blue jeans to wear during their stay in the compound. Cass was wearing his when he worked on the shower, taking no heed when his jeans were dampened by the spurting water from the shower head. He observed the stall after testing for over a minute in silence before he told me, "There's a bolt loose inside the wall. The pipe is probably leaking the excess water."

I argued angrily, "Oh no! This means we're going to have to call a contractor, and it could be days before he comes out..."

With a minor flick of his wrist, Cass managed to put his fist through the six inch thick cement wall of the stall. I gasped, and he smiled whimsically, as if my reaction to his strength was amusing as well as enticing. I heard the squeaking of the bolt as Cass tightened it from inside the wall, then he removed his uninjured fist and stepped out of the stall, telling me certainly, "There is no need to make a call. It is done."

"Thank you, Cass, I do appreciate it," I replied.

I tested the knob and confirmed that the shower was working. I turned the water off and realized Cass was still standing there, staring at me like he always did. I stood up a little straighter and informed him, "If you want compensation, I have some things to trade, but you're not going to stand there and watch me shower."

A mere second had passed, and suddenly I realized he had me against the wall.

There was no fighting him. Cass' strength far outweighed mine and field tests done inside headquarters with him and two other willing humanoid participants had shown us that they were nearly completely immune to injury during hand-to-hand combat with humans. Any portion of him that wasn't immune he blocked me from damaging, including his highly sensitive genitals.

He was not holding my arms, but had me pressed against the wall by my shoulders. It was forcing me to keep my hands splayed against his chest. I could feel the beating of both of his hearts, as well as slight depressions formed in his pectoral region were my hands lay against his skin. I theorized that, although the humanoids were resilient or immune to most impacts, they were sensitive on a biological level to soft and non-aggressive touch.

Cass did not tell me his intentions, but leaned in closely to me and breathed in deeply as if to capture my scent like animals do. He then forcefully grabbed my shawl and removed it from my shoulders, exposing my scar. He observed it for several seconds, his blue eyes wild and frequently darting before a strange sound began rising from his throat. I could not tell if he were purring or growling.

He murmured mostly to himself, "It is real," and I assumed he was confirming that my scar was not just a theatrical ploy for Fandango and I to gain the trust of his people.

I felt the need to defend myself when Cass leaned in even more closely, attempting to touch his lips to my scar, possibly to taste the tissue there and conclude further unknown questions he had gathered in his mind. His brow lifted in surprise at my need tostop him, and he allowed me to shove him away. He asked as he stepped back, "Why are you trying to hit me? You could injure yourself irreparably."

I stopped thinking about the gap between our races and scolded him as I would anyone else, "You won't touch me without asking! You don't touch my body without my consent!"

He immediately dropped to the floor on his knees, bowing before me as he replied, "I apologize, Enzo. I was only confirming the presence of your charming scar, as I was asked to do by Cormund."

Regardless that I knew how much the scarred were worshiped by the Moonstone race, I was surprised that Cass was treating me so highly. I also found it strange to hear my scar being called _charming_.

Cass continued, saying, "Oh behalf of my people, it is my honor to bestow upon you the Freedom of Choice."

This was the highest honor that could be given. It meant that I had as much control over the compound as Cormund, and I could overthrow him if I chose to. They called it Freedom of Choice because it was dependent upon the will of the individual the power was given to. I could choose to rule over all of the people in the compound, or I could chose to control a select few. The Choice could be changed as many times as the holder insists. From what Fandango and I had gathered about the Moonstone history, those with Choice were wise enough to minimally change their power, and those who became greedy or overbearing were challenged by new Choice holders and were destroyed. Cormund could also have the chance to challenge me, if he determined that I was threatening his power of Choice with my own. Needless to say, I was both shocked and overwhelmed by being given the title.

I had to think. I did what I felt was reasonable at the time, "My first choice is to exact my will over you, Cass."

He looked up at me with mild surprise. I sensed a bit of excitement coming from him, as if he were more than willing to serve me.

"Do not tell Fandango under any circumstances that I have _Choice_."

Cass' surprise jumped from mild to complete shock. He informed me, "Fandango is your partner, Enzo..."

I interrupted him, "And I know him well enough to know that he will use me to abuse the power of Choice if he knows that I have it. Make sure to tell everyone what I have told you. If I exact my power, I ask that those who are willing do not make it obvious to Fandango. He is smart, he'll be watching and making assumptions in no time."

He nodded his head, then I told him, "Now I want you to leave, please."

He seemed reluctant to do so, informing me, "Enzo, I ask that you please let me stay and observe, so that I may take my findings human morning rituals and explain them to my people for the advancement of our knowledge of the human race..."

"I understand that you are a researcher like Fandango and myself, and you should have equal right to your research as we do to ours, but I am a married man. Humans would consider it wrong for someone to expose themselves to others when they are already bound to one."

Cass became confused and asked, "Is this an earth law that is punishable when broken?"

I shook my head, explaining further, "No, it's not, it is just a general rule among the species. We build connections with our mates by saving our bodies for the one that we marry out of love for them. Even if there have been relations with others before marriage, once we have made our vows, our bodies should only belong to ourselves and our mates."

Cass moved to his feet, still appearing confused. He asked me, "Enzo, I am uncertain of this proclamation. It sounds logical, but you do not appear to love your husband and he does not appear to love you in return."

My voice caught in my throat. Cass continued, unaware that his words were emotionally devastating, "He is condescending toward your words and suggestions. He refuses to come to your aid when you ask for his help. He convinces you to perform tasks that he is too lazy or too afraid to carry out, and he does not thank you or show you appreciation afterwards. Several of my people have come to me claiming that he drank heavily last night after you had fallen asleep and he made graphic negative remarks about you and your scar."

Tears should have been forming in my eyes, but I had long since cried my last tear over Fandango. Cass finished with, "He is wrong about your scar, Enzo. He calls it ugly and he says it makes your chest appear uneven. He does not understand the pain you went through to reclaim your power, and that this scar is a reminder of that fight."

"I need you to leave now," I stated.

"My intention was not to upset you," Cass began.

"Leave," I stated, and he did.

:-:

Once Cass left, I took my shower and changed clothes in silence. My lab coats were hanging on the wall to be worn each day, but with the wind blowing and the hot sun coming down, it seemed redundant to wear more than what was necessary. Besides, I planned to wear the coats to hide my scar, but now that the Moonstone race had seen it, there was no need.

Knowing Fandango, he would have told me if my scar bothered him, which made me feel all the more outraged that he chose to keep his feelings from me and instead make them known to an alien species during a drunken spout.

When I walked out in just a tank top and jeans, I was met with all the eyes of the forty humanoids in the compound as well as Fandango, who had already set up his table for testing. I was carrying a crate of beakers and kept my focus on them, not daring to look up at those who were watching me, although I was sure that Cass was certainly one of them.

A rush of dust to my right caught my attention, and I looked up to see Miz beside me. I greeted him and asked, "How was the grain I gave you?"

He nodded his head, then pointed ahead of me and I followed his direction to see that all of his kind were lined up by the cage waiting to be re-tested for the benefit of receiving grain. I shook my head and explained, "Oh no, Miz, you can't be retested for more grain."

He squawked and let his head hang low. I added, "Don't be sad, I can still give your species grain every three days according to your diet."

Lifting his head, Miz was still visibly distraught. I lectured him, "You don't want to be eating too much grain, or you'll be overweight."

He turned his head to one side inquiringly, and I looked around to point out an example. The only one in the compound who was overweight compared to the others was Fandango, so I pointed at him while his back was turned as he tended to a humanoid. Miz drew his head back and lifted his clawed hands in defeat, obviously deterred by the idea of looking like Fandango. He nodded a good-bye to me and informed his species, which took off after they all gave Fandango a tedious look. He didn't appear to notice.

"Enzo!"

Cormund's booming voice was unmistakable when it reached through the crowd to grab my attention. I put the beakers down on my testing table and waited for him to come near. He and the two other gorilla like males that made up the whole of his particular branch of species halted before my table, and I noticed a distinct look of knowing in Cormund's brown eyes. Cass had told him about my new title.

"You have requested samples of blood and weight and measurement research from all of us. Myself and my companions are here to honor that request."

I chose not to inform Cormund that Fandango and I had made the request two days ago. Instead, I nodded and began preparations, but I was stopped almost immediately when Fandango stepped over to my table and said to Cormund, "I would be honored to perform the necessary research, if you like."

Fandango was leaning over the table, and Cormund put his hand against Fandango's chest, slowly pushing him back until he was a safe distance away. Cormund stated without enthusiasm, "I don't want you to do the test because I don't like you. Your mate is much more appealing to me. He's smart."

Looking at me, Fandango's expression showed disdain and jealousy for a moment, then it transitioned back into his usual indifference and he replied, "As you wish, Cormund."

While Fandango was returning to his table, Cormund brought up, "I heard your drunken bantering last night near my quarters, Fandango."

Fandango lost all blood in his face. Cormund looked at me and half-smiled, continuing aloud, "I believe you referred to the three of us as _Apeles_ , a play on the words Apes and apples because of our appearance and our exceptional taste for the aforementioned fruit."

With a short laugh, Fandango said quickly, "That word was all in good fun, no disrespect intended."

Cormund looked at Fandango deliberately and answered, "You're a bad liar."

Fandango swallowed hard and let his gaze fall. Cormund returned his eyes to me and finished with, "I do like the ring to it, though. I suppose it could be a type of nickname, such as your mate's word _Raptids_ to describe our reptilian brethren. Your mate may use it to differentiate between us."

Leaning on false hope, Fandango brightened and said, " _Apeles_ it is!"

Cormund glared at him and corrected, "I said your mate may use the nickname."

Fandango deflated and replied quietly, "Yes, sir."

It was the first time I had ever seen someone stand up to Fandango. I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

 _I was dreaming that I was wandering through the compound looking for Fandango, and I found him near the card tables enjoying a game with the other humanoids. Cass was missing. I was suspicious that Fandango had something to do with it. When I confronted him, he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and said as soothing as a snake charmer, "I love you, Enzo."_

" _I love you, I love you," he kept saying, but I couldn't respond. He was crushing me to death with his hug. The humanoids around us weren't aware that he was hurting me. I couldn't cry out because Fandango was cutting off my air. I was about to die in front of dozens of witnesses._

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. My lungs were grabbing for air. Fandango was already gone. The hot desert wind was blowing in through the glass-less square windows on the far side of the wall. There were three long slits in the roof that made up the skylight. When I looked down at the floor, I could see that the sunlight was shining through only two of the three slits. Distracted by my nightmare, it barely registered that it was wrong until I saw a shadow shift and the light appeared in the third slit once more.

I looked up at the ceiling, but whatever had blocked the light was now gone. _Was someone up there?_

The noise of Fandango raising his voice outside stirred me out of the confusion. I got up and looked through the window, seeing Cormund gesturing and speaking to Fandango with some aggression. When Cormund finished, Fandango started back my way. I moved just in time for him to burst through the front door to tell me the news.

Surprisingly, he was upbeat.

"I'm going to make you breakfast, Enzo, and you're going to get ready, because today is a very important day!"

"What's going on?" I asked, intrigued.

"Sami is in heat!" Fandango opened his hands like he were shooting fireworks straight from his fingers when he said this.

"Oh, God! Oh, that's great! I figured Sami's status as an outcast would mean he couldn't reproduce! This is great news!"

I was excited. Fandango went on while he gathered things for breakfast, saying, "I thought the same thing. He does have a fifty percent chance of passing on his irregular gene to his son, so what I've gathered is that the two other sperm males of the compound have decided against allowing Sami to take from them because of the odds, but Cass is the only sperm male that has agreed to give to Sami, and he's willing to allow us to document the ritual!"

My heart skipped a few beats. I was overjoyed to hear that such a breakthrough was happening. The documentation of such an event would certainly mean kudos for both Fandango and I. Another part of me felt nervous, maybe even overwhelmed to think that I was going to be watching Cass perform the ritual.

I didn't see it at the time that I had any personal feelings for Cass.

"This is great, _F-D_! What a breakthrough!" I shouted, coming from behind to hold him.

He was busily preparing my eggs at the stove. He did not return my touch. I let my arms drop. I told myself he was just too busy thinking about what we would need to do for the ritual. I started to turn away when he made an odd comment, "Cormund has insisted that there will be no cameras or photography, and the documentation can only be in writing, so I want _you_ to be as specific as possible."

It took me some time to realize he had said, " _you_ ," and not, " _us_."

"Did I hear you right, Fandango? Won't the both of us be there?" I asked.

He was still working on the eggs when he scoffed. I could almost feel the disdain he used to brush-off of everything I said. He didn't even turn to look at me as he responded in a tone like I should have known already, "Enzo, I can't possibly sit and document two males performing an act of sexuality on one another. I'm very busy running all of the other projects at once. Besides, Cormund already told me that Cass has requested you be the only one there."

I didn't know whether I should be happy or outraged. Fandango's words disturbed me. He sounded like he were telling me that documenting two males having reproductive sex together was both unimportant and beneath his status.

"Fandango, I don't get it. I thought you'd want to be there. This is a moment that must be documented completely. _Perfectly_. It's a breakthrough for the whole world. It's something human beings have never seen before. They've never known before. We could use this to better understand ourselves. As a gay man..."

He turned and glared at me. I stopped talking and he replied sternly, "If you think I'm _homophobic_ in some way because I'm not a part of this, you can bet your ass—the ass that I've ridden so hard you couldn't sit down for days, I might add—that your presumptuous attitude is dead wrong. Dead fucking wrong."

"Fandango, I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

He grabbed my shoulders and directed me to the shower. He told me before I could finish, "Hurry up and get ready. We have to be out there soon. Sami is already in trance and Cass is preparing himself as we speak!"

:-:

I got ready as soon as possible. Fandango tossed my food at me and he paced behind me while he chattered away the whole time, rushing me with his words and his fast movements. He took my plate away before I finished and pushed me out the door, grabbing a clipboard and pen from his testing table before taking me to the other side of the compound where a model hut had been made that was thick enough to provide privacy and a more homely atmosphere than the usual tents. I waved at Miz along the way. Fandango scoffed again. I noticed the humanoids were gathered around the hut, watching us carefully when we came closer. Some of the pairs of eyes were judgmental as they followed me. I had the feeling that not every humanoid was happy about me being there during this very important ritual.

Fandango whispered in my ear while he moved me along, "Remember, this is very important. This kind of documentation can get me a _huge_ promotion when we get back to headquarters! It will revolutionize our knowledge of the Moonstone species! Now, from what we know about their history, it can take up to three times for the seed to take, and since Sami is genetically unique, it may be more than that or less than that, so you need to be very patient and do your best to capture everything. I do mean _everything_! Get as close as you need to! I want _everything_!"

It was weird having him coach me. Like I'd never taken notes, before. He didn't say a word to the humanoids around us. He didn't even call inside to let Cass know we were coming. He opened the wooden door to the hut as wide as it would go and hissed in my ear before shoving me inside, "I'm trusting you not to fuck this up, Enzo. I don't think I could forgive you if you get this wrong."

He closed the door behind me before I could argue with him. I stared at the door for a moment until I heard Cormund command from behind me, "Over here, Mr. Amore."

I slowly turned around. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I saw Cass first. He was seated in a chair by the far wall, already naked and drenched in liquid salt-pine, a fine fluid from the Moonstone planet that Fandango named based on its potent smell. I swallowed hard when I saw him. He was watching me calmly as always. He was asking me with his eyes to stay calm, too. It was hard for me after what Fandango just said.

"Mr. Amore, sit," Cormund stated louder this time.

I stopped looking at Cass and came up to Cormund. He was standing by the bed where Sami was already lying down. Sami was also naked, but his body was drenched in sweat. He was mumbling and twitching senselessly and his skin was reddened from heat like he was running a high fever. Cormund took my clipboard and pen out of my hands and examined them. He asked like I had sinned, "What is all this?!"

He seemed more agitated than usual. His species was meant to keep the sperm male humanoids safe for the assurance of reproduction. I was probably the first to interfere with the process. I answered him, "You said no cameras, so I was going to document everything on paper."

Cormund told me roughly, "Hold out your hands!"

I did as I was told and he examined them thoroughly as well. Then he told me, "Turn around!"

"I promise you, I've got no cameras," I assured him, turning around with my hands out to show I meant no harm.

He told me gruffly, "I can't help thinking your devious husband would still plant one on you without your knowledge just to reinforce himself."

I couldn't blame Cormund for being extra cautious. Fandango had a reputation for deception.

"Sit!" he pointed to a chair on the other side of the room.

I did as he told me to. He handed me the clipboard and pen and leaned in, breathing me in before he said, "You _stink_ , Mr. Amore."

"Take a rag with salt-pine on it and put it around his neck, Cormund. He won't bother me," Cass replied.

Cormund stared me down once more. He looked like he was debating whether he should fall back on the deal or not. Then, he went over to the bedside table and pulled out a wet rag. He placed it around my neck before he stated aggressively, "You will not interrupt or interfere with the proceedings. You will sit here and you will _not_ move. You will document what you want, then when it is done, you will bring me the results of your research _first_. You will _not_ give the documentation to your husband until after I have looked through it and determined it to be acceptable. Do you understand, Mr. Amore? You will _**not**_ bring it to your husband first, you will bring it to me. _**Me**_!"

He stressed the last word so loudly, it boomed through the hut and made me jump a little. I nodded, and Cass told Cormund, "Leave now. Sami is almost ready."

Cormund huffed and gave me one last stare down before leaving the hut. Cass made his way to the bed and sat down next to Sami. He leaned into Sami's ear and whispered something to him. I documented what was said. Most of his words were sacred mantras of his species. Cass spoke of being warriors, a species of a time of greatness, and that it was up to Sami to welcome the next generation of their kind.

Cass began singing softly into Sami's ear. It came out like a low hum of long words in a language I had not heard, before. I documented that it sounded like drums and beating wings.

It was beautiful, and very sad.

When he finished, Cass sat with his back toward me. He looked as though he were trying to hide from me. He turned his head to one side and asked, "Do you have any questions for me before we begin, Mr. Amore?"

"Please, call me Enzo," I told him.

He voiced my name, " _Enzo_ ," as if he were testing it and it pleased him to say it.

"Sami looks like he's struggling. Is he suffering?" I asked.

Cass smiled and replied, "Not at all. In fact, he is experiencing an overwhelmingly great deal of pleasure."

I took my notes and Cass went on, "Our mating ritual is the only form of peace we express on our planet."

I was still writing when Cass said, "Enzo, I would like to tell you something, but I do not want you to write it down."

I put my pen down and asked, "What's that?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "I must admit to you that I am anxious to be having you observing me in this situation."

I thought his confession meant that he wasn't sure about me staying. I started to get up, saying, "I could ask Fandango to come in and document, or I could find another way..."

He stood up and turned to face me. He said almost sadly, "Don't leave."

We stared at each other for several seconds, then Cass looked down. He made his observations of my groin known.

"Your body is changing," he told me.

I tried to explain, "It's a natural and unconscious reaction for human males to respond after seeing something sexual. Fandango would tell you it is based on the survival instinct of our species. It doesn't explain why men are attracted to other men, or women are attracted to other women. Makes me think it's not so much about survival but what we individually believe keeps us alive."

"You react to me, but I am not your species," he surmised.

"You look close enough," I responded.

He locked eyes with me. I could almost _feel_ him thinking about me; processing something. Sami broke the tension when he moaned, "Cass...Cass..."

"Sami is ready," Cass informed me. I sat down and prepared to document everything.

:-:

Cass kept his eyes closed during the process. He looked in pain sometimes. Others, in a state of euphoria. Sami was walking the line between the waking and dreaming world. The ritual itself was no more than a few minutes long, yet it was more passionate than anything I'd ever seen or been a part of.

Sami took in Cass' full erection. It didn't look like the large size bothered Sami. When Sami sucked on Cass' cock, it looked more like he was trying to swallow it. Sometimes, it did appear to go clean down his throat. I could see it through his neck. Going this far didn't seem to bother Sami.

Cass cradled the back of Sami's head like he was holding a dying man. It seemed Sami had no control of his body and he was running on instinct. Sami's eyeballs would disappear in his head. Little moans would escape through his lips in an excruciatingly arousing way. I couldn't help being affected by it. Observing it made my blood burn hot.

I remembered what Fandango said about the ritual possibly taking more than one time to work. Cass cried out suddenly and I almost stood up. I thought he was hurt. He put his hand up to stop me. He clawed through the sheets around the bed. He kicked his feet and bit his lower lip. He looked like he was trying to hold back a fury from deep inside. It took a while for him to calm down. I wasn't sure he actually came until he told me, "It did not take."

He stood up. He was agitated. It took two hours until the next attempt. Cass appeared willing to perform within minutes of the first attempt, but the time was more for Sami, who did not call for Cass until both hours were taken up. Cass told me again the second time, "It did not take."

It was another two hours before the third attempt. During that time, Cass paced the room and asked me questions about how I got my scar. I told him my story. He looked frustrated and asked me to tell the story again. It took many times over for him to process the idea that I was stabbed by a drunken male who beat females when I was the cop sent to stop him. Cass asked about the surgery. He was interested in the healing process. Though some parts of the story made me feel ashamed, like how it took me weeks to stand the sight of knives, he looked interested and understanding.

After the third attempt, Cass shuddered violently and stayed where he was for well over a minute before he opened his eyes and told me again, "It did not take."

I was becoming worried. Cass and Sami were showing signs of exhaustion and deprivation. It was another two hours before the next attempt. Cass continued to ask me questions about myself to pass the time. I asked him at one point, "Should you be trying this more than three times?"

"It must be done _today_. No other will let him take from them and this is the first year Sami has shown symptoms of reproductive capability. If not today, his time may never come. I have no choice."

He tried a fourth time. It did not take.

Two hours later, the fifth attempt. It did not take.

Cass continued to become more agitated. He paced. He growled. Sami's sharp canine teeth were unintentionally causing injury to Cass' erection each time. The whole day had been nearly spent. None of us had taken a break. Sami groaned and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cass."

Wiping Sami's brow clean of sweat, Cass told him, "Don't be. I am prepared for as many times as you should need me."

:-:

The sixth attempt did not take. Cass began drenching himself with liquid salt-pine once more. His body was tense and his limits were becoming more obvious. While the next two hours went by, Cass sat down beside Sami and asked me, "How did you and Fandango meet?"

A story over a decade old. I remembered it as I explained, "We met on a concert. I had won tickets on a radio show. Fandango was already there with some woman, but she ran off with the drummer. He and I ended up on either side of the bar during the after-party. He had the bartender bring me a drink. When I first saw him, I thought he was just trying to give a lonely guy a break, but then he came over and we started talking. He was a charmer, that one. Big time."

Cass listened intently while I continued, "We talked all night. He said he wanted to see me again. I told him to go to the police station and file a missing person's report for me and maybe I'll show up. I was kidding, no doubt, but sure enough, two days later, he showed up at the station where I worked and filed a report to go looking for me, and the rest is obvious enough."

I actually started to smile, thinking about how much Fandango and I had hit it off all those years ago. Cass processed my story, then he said thoughtfully, "Your husband told me a much different version of that story. I think I like your version better."

I was confused. What could Fandango possibly say about the first time we met that would be any different? I couldn't ask because Cass changed the subject. He said, "I want to ask you something. Again, I ask you not to write it down."

Placing my pen down, I asked, "What?"

"I am exhausted. Would you mind if I watch _you_ during this last attempt, to keep myself awake?"

I told him anxiously, "I don't want to be a source of distraction. This should be as close to the natural process as possible..."

"Please," Cass pleaded, his eyes somber.

"Alright, if it helps you," I nodded.

We waited in silence until Sami called for Cass. The seventh process began. My hand was cramping from taking notes all day. I was tired, hungry, and curious to know what Fandango had been doing all day. I wondered if he was suspicious of the long hours I had spent in the hut already. It was late into the night, and the seventh attempt took much more time than the others to complete.

This was the only time Cass kept his eyes open. He watched me as he said he would. I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, more because I didn't want to interrupt the process than anything. Cass turned his head to one side, curiously observing my anxiety. I didn't want to speak up during the ritual for fear I would ruin things. I just let him stare at me, and I stared back at him.

The process finished, and Sami whispered like he had in the beginning, "Cass...Cass..."

"He has successfully taken," Cass informed me, placing his palm on Sami's abdomen to feel the egg sac inside.

Sami let out a long moan. Cass stroked his hair and sang him to sleep. I told Cass quietly when all seemed calm once more, "Congratulations to you and Sami both."

Cass did not get up. His eyelids were drooping as he said to me, "Find Cormund."

I got up. I could see Cass was struggling. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Find Cormund now!" Cass stated more desperately, and I ran for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

I waited for Cormund to return, pacing his tent and listening for the sound of his heavy footfalls. It was a cold night. I took the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around me while to waited. I was still holding the documentation in my hands. I opened a drawer next to Cormund's bed and put the clipboard and pen into it with the research so that he could look into it later. After almost an hour, I sat down on his bed just exhausted, hoping that the news would come soon.

Sleep must've come for me at some point, because the next thing I knew, I was being awoken by a pair of strong arms shaking me violently.

"Enzo! Enzo, what are you doing here? Is this some kind of a joke?" Fandango's voice boomed at me.

I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. My body was feeling the effects of so much stress and fear. I forced my eyes open and asked, "Fandango? What's up?"

He pulled me up to the seated position and shook me some more. His grip was too tight and he was hurting me. Out of reflex, I kicked him in the inner thigh and he let go of me. He fell to his knees. I got up and ran out of the tent, but I didn't get far before my legs gave out from lack of energy. I fell flat on my face. I knew I wouldn't make it far if I tried to get up and run again.

"Enzo!" Fandango yelled.

He was coming out of the tent towards me, his face burning red. My mind suddenly clicked into survival mode when I saw the expression on his face and realized that he was out of control.

I started screaming for help. It was so early, the sun was barely rising above the compound and I didn't think anyone would hear me. Fandango was inches from me when suddenly Miz appeared from the far side of Cormund's tent and growled at Fandango, claws out. Fandango fell and pushed himself away from us. He got up when he was far enough away and took off towards the other side of the compound. Miz leaned down to check on me. I told him, "I'm alright. Just keep Fandango away from me."

He nodded and took off after Fandango. It was at that moment that I realized I should've asked Miz to help me get back to my hut. I sighed and tried to pull myself up. I had to drag myself like dead weight towards the central facility.

I hadn't made it very far when one of the _Mission Men_ appeared before me. I ignored the nudity and the well known aggressive factors found in these types of humanoids and asked him, "Would you please help me back to central? I can't walk well."

He looked me over like he didn't understand me. I opened my mouth to say it again, but he was already a step ahead of me. He grabbed me around the middle and began pulling me along while he walked at full speed toward my hut. I tried to keep up with him, but my legs weren't working well and he was moving too fast. I just let go and let my feet drag while he escorted me along. It wasn't comfortable, but I had no choice.

"What is going on here?" I heard Cormund's voice ahead of us.

I lifted my head and saw Cormund walking with Cass. They were looking at me and the _Mission Man_ curiously. Cass was walking with somewhat of a limp but he looked fine. I was so happy, I forgot my manners. I stated sarcastically, "I'm making new friends."

Cass smiled. Cormund yelled at the _Mission Man_ and he suddenly let me go. I tumbled to the ground, flat on my face again.

I breathed, "Ow."

While Cormund chased off the _Mission Man_ , Cass helped me sit up and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I need food, I can't walk all that well," I explained.

He nodded and picked me up in his arms. I felt guilty having Cass carry me after he looked so bad just the night before. If I were bothering him, he didn't make it known as he carried me back to central with Cormund following behind us.

:-:

Cormund was very curious to see the inside of the inside of central. He couldn't help touching things and observing the various testing supplies. Cass brought me food from the cupboard and I ate as much as I could, then he poured me some milk to drink. He watched me with intrigue while I ate, as if it were some sort of a magic trick. I knew that the Moonstone species ate, but most of their diet was liquid based. Perhaps me eating an apple and three granola bars was mind boggling to him.

"I'm sorry, I would have had food brought to you yesterday if I had known it was so important," Cass said.

I shook my head and replied, "No, it was my fault. If I had eaten last night, I would've been fine, but I was worried about you."

"Worried?" Cass lifted his brow with surprise.

"You sounded bad when you asked me to find Cormund. I thought something was wrong with either you or Sami," I explained.

He smiled wryly, but Cass's reply to me was cut off when the door swung open and Fandango barged in. He looked at the three of us in the room before focusing on me. He chose his words carefully, "Enzo, are you not aware of the rules of our research? The Moonstone species is never allowed in our hut for any reason."

He made it sound like I was a teenager inviting friends over for a party without his permission. I explained, "It was an emergency. I needed help getting back to the building."

Scoffing, Fandango replied, "You could have found me. I would have easily brought you back."

I told him stiffly, "I would have, but I decided against asking for your help after you tossed me around and screamed in my face."

Cormund snorted gruffly from nearby, tightening his hands into fists. Cass's body also tensed. Fandango glanced at both of them before saying coolly, "Enzo, you misunderstand. I was worried about you, and you didn't come back last night with the results. I thought something had happened to you, that's all."

"He was bringing his documentation to _me_ , as I instructed him to do. Enzo came to my tent last night to inform me that Cass was in need of my help. I assume he was awaiting my return, although I was needed for the entire night and could not come back to him," Cormund informed Fandango.

Fandango's brow bunched. He probed Cormund with his reply, "With all due respect, Cormund, I am Enzo's supervisor and he should be presenting _me_ with his documentation."

Cormund didn't skip a beat, "I allowed you the access to a very private and sacred ritual of the Moonstone race, and I assumed that meant that I would have no conflict reviewing the results of your husband's project."

Fandango knew he couldn't gain the upper hand. He smiled and tried to play the friendship card instead, "Well, that makes all the sense in the world. Why don't we go back to your hut and take a look at the documents and hopefully we'll all be happy with the results."

Cormund nodded and started to leave. Cass stood up and added, "I would like to review the results as well."

"By all means, please do! You are the star of the research, after all," Fandango held his hands out and smiled like a true villain.

Cass turned back to look at me. He wondered if I would follow. I shook my head. Once the three of them were gone, I took my usual morning shower. It was interrupted by a sharp tapping at the window. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel before checking the window to find Miz there waiting for me. I opened the window and looked out, asking him, "What do you need?"

He tapped on the wall to relay the message that Sami wanted to see me. I nodded and replied, "I'll be right there. Thank you for helping me earlier, Miz."

He clicked his tongue in reply and waited for me to hurry along. I got dressed and followed him outside, noticing that a number of the humanoids had gathered closely around the testing grounds near my hut. I passed them and Miz led me to the second hut where Sami, Cass and I had been the day before. I opened the door and stepped inside to find Sami sitting up in bed, eating a liquid similar in appearance to vanilla yogurt. I sat down next to him and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Sami smiled broadly, his canine teeth glistening as he answered, "I'm doing very well. The others, they keep feeding me. They want me to stay healthy so that I can carry the child full term without any problems."

"I'm glad, Sami. Congrats," I took his hand and squeezed it.

The Moonstone race did not use hugging to signify emotion. A squeeze of the hand was considered a highly regarded form of respect, and Sami beamed when I did it to him. He continued, explaining, "Cass and I have come to the agreement that we would like you to keep documentation of the baby's progress. We've even considered doing a human ultrasound!"

I was happy. Documenting the ritual was more than enough research to make me feel good, but to hear that Fandango and I would be documenting the entire process of a Moonstone child, the first to be born on our planet, was like nothing we could have ever dreamed of.

"Cass and I would like to ask that only _you_ perform the documentation. We would rather that Fandango stay out of the process, if that's alright," Sami informed me.

My stomach turned a little. Fandango had allowed me to research the ritual myself, but this was two months of extensive work that he would not be involved in. Sami saw my thoughtful look and asked, "Would that be a problem? We don't want to cause friction between husbands."

I reassured him, "No, I think Fandango will be fine. He'll be so excited to hear about all this. I'm going to tell him as soon as I see him."

Sami took another spoonful of liquid before he remarked, "I almost wish you could use the _Freedom of Choice_ on your husband. Maybe he wouldn't walk around at night as he pleases."

I blinked. Sami continued to eat as if he hadn't said anything. I finally asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me, and realizing he had upset me, he quickly recanted, saying, "I shouldn't say anymore, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

:-:

My mind was racing once I left Sami. He seemed to be hinting something with his remark, but I was either too naïve or too stupid to realize what it was. I barely noticed the humanoids that were watching me closely as I walked. I was so lost in thought, I jumped when I heard a husky voice call out to me, " _Human_!"

I looked up and saw Balor, one of the three sperm males of the humanoid group. He was watching me darkly while he leaned against a wooden pole. When Fandango and I researched the three sperm males, Cass was the most willing to cooperate. Balor and Roman, the other two sperm males, were against humans interfering and they refused most of the tests.

"Yes, Balor?" I asked as I came up to him.

The other humanoids gathered around me like they wanted to hear every word Balor had to say. He went on with a mocking tone, "Has your research of Cass and the _Colored One_ gone well?"

It was ridiculous to hear him refer to Sami as the _Colored One_ when his pigmentation was actually devoid of color. I understood that the term was used in a derogatory way to express the humanoid's dislike of Sami's light colored skin compared to their usual dark appearance. I explained calmly, "I suppose so. Cormund, Cass and Fandango are looking into it now."

He briskly changed the subject, "I admire your scar."

I glanced down at it and replied, "Thanks."

He smiled a little, believing he had gotten to me. He asked boldly, "May I taste it?"

"No," I moved past him and walked faster toward the testing grounds.

He followed me, as did the other humanoids. I may have the _Freedom of Choice_ , but that didn't stop them from being curious about my presence in their territory. Balor asked me while we walked, "Why not?"

"I'm married, Balor. I took a vow that my body would belong only to myself and my husband," I tried to quote the explanation I had given Cass days earlier.

Balor was not as willing as Cass to accept my answer. He told me, "Your husband says you do not let him taste your scar. You do not even let him touch it."

"I need to go. I'll speak to you later," I rushed off.

"Human! Human!" Balor yelled for me, but I wasn't about to turn back.

:-:

I waited for over an hour before coming back out to work with some of the humanoids that were awaiting testing. Fandango still hadn't returned with news about my documentation. I was also put-off by Balor's attitude. Again, I noticed a large crowd of humanoids gathered nearby. They were all watching me closely while I worked. Finally, I asked between patients, "What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me?"

One of the humanoids answered, "We were only _observing_."

"Oh, I get it," I tried to let it go at that, but curiosity got the best of me, "What for?"

The same humanoid from before replied, "You have seen our mating ritual, but we do not understand yours. We express an interest in the subject as well."

I kept my head, remarking smartly, "Well, I'm sure the _government_ issued you books on the subject. It's very basic, easy to understand."

Another humanoid moved forward to tell me, "The male-to-male sexual intercourse for humans is not congruent with what we assume is the correct way for procreation. We would like to understand why two males would desire one another sexually at all."

My cheeks were burning. I tried to shut them down, "Fandango and I are like any couple. We have the right to express what we want to each other. You aren't missing anything by reading the subject without a personal demonstration."

Yet another humanoid moved forward and stated, "We do not understand the difference in your ritual with Fandango. He shows no signs of courtship. His affectionate attitudes are sparingly made, if at all. He undermines your suggestions and he seems displeased with you for inappropriate reasons. He is what your society would call domestically disturbing, yet the two of you share a human connection on a sexual level regardless."

The first humanoid added, "We have no literature that explains this type of relationship to us. We assume the mating ritual differs as much as the connection."

I opened my mouth to argue. I stopped when I saw the many humanoids staring back at me with complete confusion. Under the sun's high heat, in a compound filled with an alien species, I could see how ridiculous my relationship with Fandango really looked. I was struck with the horror that I had ignored it for so long. Even a group of aliens from _another planet_ could see that it wasn't right.

"Enzo!" Fandango called from down the way.

I looked up and saw him walking with Cass and Cormund. The humanoids dropped their conversation with me and moved aside to let the men through. Cormund was the first to speak, holding up my documents as he told me, "This is a marvelous report. I enjoyed it immensely."

"I am very pleased with the results as well," Cass added with a grin.

My eyes burned with hot tears. Fandango came around to greet me, putting his hands on my cheeks as he locked eyes with me and said, "It is one of the best reports I've ever read in my life."

I hugged him and said, "Thank you, thanks."

I stole two kisses from him. He chuckled and brushed my lower back with his hands. He whispered into my ear, "I give credit where it's due."

The spark that I had felt for Fandango when we first met was coming to the surface again. I was angry at what our relationship had become, and I was determined to show the humanoids that I did love my husband.

I was about to whisper to Fandango that we should go back into our building for some time alone. We were all startled by the sound of a loud horn, just like the ones used on the supply trucks that brought Fandango and I to the compound. Fandango let go of me and turned around to face the main gate, which could only be opened by remote control on the outside. Sure enough, it was moving, and several supply trucks were headed inside.

Fandango remarked, "That's odd. The supplies aren't supposed to be coming in until next week."

I stayed where I was while Fandango wandered over to investigate. Most of the humanoids had scattered. They were never fond of the loud diesel engines and fumes that came out of the supply trucks. Cass and Cormund were still nearby. Cormund handed me my paperwork so that I could file it with the test results. I glanced at Cass and noticed he was watching me curiously, as if pondering something about me he hadn't noticed before. I wondered why he was looking at me like that. Then I realized I'd kissed Fandango in front of him. Their history had no word, definition, or cultural use for kissing. It shouldn't have been surprising to me that Cass was concerned by it.

"Hey! Enzo!" a familiar voice shouted, distracting me.

I looked back at the supply trucks, and I saw the last person I wanted to see. His long blond hair fell around his face as he waved his big hand at me. His body frame was big enough to cast a shadow over Fandango, and it was obvious he had just gotten back from an island trip, considering his perfect tan and already well-to-do muscle tone. Paul Levesque and his wife, Stephanie, were the picture image of the happy traveling couple that should be on postcards promoting vacations. For some unknown reason, they had chosen to be researchers. Besides their easily distracted and annoyingly upbeat personalities, I had always hated Paul's influence on Fandango. When those two were together, trouble was never far behind.

"Look, Enzo! it's Paul!" Fandango pointed and laughed.

"Yeah, I see," I waved.

Stephanie came out of the truck and stepped up behind Paul. His large figure dwarfed her petite size. I could only make out a few strands of her honey brown hair blowing in the desert wind.

I sighed with frustration and looked back at Cass and Cormund. They were observing the situation, but they showed little interest. Cormund turned to me and asked, "Are you disappointed by your guests, Enzo?"

Poking the hot sand with my toe to hide my fury behind pain, I replied, "I wouldn't say disappointed. I just don't know why they're here."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

As expected, Paul and Stephanie were already trying their best to infect me with their peppy attitudes. They laughed while they unloaded the supply trucks. They told live-wire stories about their trip at dinner. I was sure they were both chucking softly in their sleep all night long.

I started out early the next morning to set up the testing grounds. Cass was out early as well. He was conversating quietly with some of the _Mission Men_ before he took his usual seat at the card table near the test site and watched me closely. I was becoming more comfortable with his always researching eyes. It wasn't long before Paul and Steph came out to help me.

Stephanie's sexy bass voice asked me, "What do you need from us, Enzo?"

"We're here to help!" Paul added.

"Yeah, just go ahead and unload the grain for Miz and the _Raptids_ ," I explained.

They both laughed under their breath. The night before, I had explained my terms for different species, as well as the nicknames I had made up for some of them. Paul and Stephanie found Miz and the _Raptids_ to be one of the most ridiculous titles in the history of research, and they didn't bother to hide that fact from me. Regardless, they did as I asked and put out the grain.

After a while, their laughter and constant joy was making my ears ring. I rolled my eyes and mocked their giggly demeanor with my head turned away so they wouldn't see me. I heard a new form of chuckling and looked up to find Cass still staring at me. He had seen my expression of mocking and he found it funny. I blushed and looked away.

"Stephanie, why don't you get Fandango up and out before he sleeps the entire day away!" Paul said.

After Stephanie was back inside the facility, Paul came up to the table beside me and asked, "Shouldn't you be wearing your lab coat, Enzo?"

I looked down and realized that Paul and Stephanie were not aware of my recent change to just tank top and jeans. I pointed at my top and said, "It's too hot for a lab coat. As long as I have my name tag on, I don't see why it matters."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Paul dropped it, but I could tell he didn't like my wardrobe choice, or my visible scar.

I glanced over at Cass again. He was staring at me once more, intent on understanding my reaction to Paul's lab coat suggestion. I smiled lightly at him to ease his mind and looked back down at my work.

An odd image popped into my mind at that moment. It was of Cass the other day, when he was staring at me while with Sami. I was getting more of an idea of the situation by replaying it in my mind, noticing a subtle detail that had once escaped me. Cass had kept his eyes shut until the seventh time. Even when his eyes were closed, it was like he was holding himself back from doing something more. By the seventh time, he was too exhausted to keep it hidden. I replayed the look he gave me that final time, and I recognized something I hadn't seen, before.

Cass was staring at me the seventh time because he has feelings for me.

Stephanie and Fandango were laughing as they came through the door behind me. I turned around to face them. A sudden rush of guilt overwhelmed me as I pushed my thoughts out of my mind like they could somehow be easily seen by everyone around me. The guilt was not just because of what I had realized about Cas, but it was more because I couldn't help feeling the same attraction for him, more than I had felt for any man.

I watched Fandango break away from Stephanie to come over to me. Another thing hit me like a ton of bricks as I waited for him. There was a time more than a decade ago when I had feelings for Fandango, and he had feelings for me. We were once in love. We were happy for a time, and then it seemed like things fell apart. Fandango stopped buying me birthday gifts and sending love notes to the station for me, and I stopped looking over at the other side of the bed to check if he was still there. Whatever spark had brought us together wasn't there anymore, and that was what the humanoids were seeing and what I was trying my hardest to ignore.

I didn't love my husband, and I was going to have to tell him that.

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me in a deep hug. I would have hugged him back, but I knew that it was just a show for Paul and Stephanie. Fandango pulled away from me and said, "I've been told by Cass that he would like you to study Sami throughout the term of his pregnancy."

I had to struggle to clear my mind before answering, "Oh. Sure. Sami mentioned that yesterday. What do _you_ think?"

"I think it's wonderful! You should get started right away! Take a pad and pen and go to Sami right now!" Fandango proclaimed.

Glancing at Paul and Stephanie, I noticed they were listening to Fandango and I while pretending to sort some vials on the testing table. I knew something was up, but I didn't care at that point. I just wanted to get away from them.

"Alright, I'll get my things," I said, walking back to the facility.

I grabbed a pad and pen and took off for Sami's hut. I passed Cass and nodded a hiya at him. When I was a distance away and the facility was out of sight, I felt that Cass was following me, but when I turned back, I did not see him. I continued along until I rounded the corner to Sami's hut, and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sami standing outside with Finn and Roman, the two other sperm males. Sami was leaning against the wall of his hut looking like he was being told awful things, and Finn was boasting in mid-sentence when he stopped to look at me. Both Finn and Roman smiled arrogantly. Finn asked me, " _Human_ , what brings you out here and away from your _unloving_ husband?"

I cleared my throat and responded kindly, "I have documentation to report with Sami. If you'll excuse me..."

Finn stepped in front of me and blocked my path to Sami. Roman remained where he was but watched me with folded arms. I glanced at his chest, where the thin sequence of scars covered most of his muscular frame. The effect of his scars made him appear like a marble Adonis come to life, which was the reason for his name.

Sami could do nothing to help me, but kept close watch as Finn stated to me, "I asked you if I could taste your scar yesterday, and you replied that I could not. When I asked you the reason why, your answer was insufficient. I demand a more accurate and logical response _**now**_."

Finn was very no-nonsense. He was also quickly becoming a bigger dope than Fandango.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard Cass ask behind me, "Finn?"

Finn looked past me and I turned around to face Cass. He was acting passive, as if he had just happened upon the situation, but I knew he had been following me before and he must've heard it all. Cass kept his gaze on Finn, asking simply, "Are you deliberately blocking the path of the human so that he cannot document his research as Cormund has allowed him to do?"

I looked back at Finn. He scoffed and replied, "I am merely asking for a better response to a prior conversation I had with the human yesterday. He has yet to answer me properly."

My cheeks started to burn as I felt put on the spot again, but Cass quickly countered, "Has he expressed any desire to answer you at this time? Can you not see that he is also busy performing the research he was sent here to do?"

Finn was silent, deliberating how he should answer. Cass added calmly, "He has the _Freedom of Choice_ , as you know. He may use that _Choice_ to withhold an answer from you if he wishes to do so."

I could tell he was informing me more than the others so that I could use _Choice_ if I needed to. Surprisingly, Finn was undeterred, if not fueled by Cass. Snorting loudly, Finn replied, "He is a mere human, and therefore not one of us! He cannot be bound by our titles and therefore I do not recognize him as the holder of _Choice_!"

For the first time since I had known him, Cass became angry. He narrowed his astounding blue eyes and clenched his fists, stating to Finn coldly, "You dare to question my authority to present whom I deem fit to obtain _Choice_?"

Finn did not change his expression much, but it was obvious that Cass outweighed him competitively. Finn stepped out of my way and replied, "I have no reason to question your authority, Cass. I am merely making the statement that those who are not of our kind should not be given the _rights_ of our kind."

Both Finn and Roman turned to walk away. Cass told them as they left, "If you would like to make your opinions known, we shall speak privately at a time of my choosing."

Finn looked back and nodded, then he and Roman disappeared around a corner.

Sami was idly picking at his unbuttoned tweed shirt as he stared in the direction of where Finn and Roman had left to. I asked him, "Sami, are you alright?"

He looked back at me and smiled, hiding whatever had been said to him before I came as he answered, "Right as rain. I learned to say that from one of your human books. It is a nice phrase."

I knew he wasn't going to tell me what had happened, so I change the subject, saying, "I've come to document you, but I'm not sure what to write when it's so early in your term."

Sami thought for a moment and answered, "Some chemical changes have already occurred. I guess you could write about that. Oh, and there have been a lot of mixed reactions from the others. That might be something to document, too."

Cass came up beside me and questioned curiously, "What reactions, Sami?"

He shrugged, answering, "Finn and Roman have been visiting me numerous times a day. I am certain they are observing me closely because they were so sure I could not conceive nor carry a Moonstone child full term."

"Have they threatened you or shown _charge_ in any way?" Cass asked.

Sami shook his head, replying, "Nothing to that effect. They just seem curious, is all."

"That sounds very interesting. Would anyone mind if I write it?" I asked Cass.

He answered smoothly, "If it matters to your research, do not think of what others judge."

:-:

I spent the whole day with Sami. Cass was with us as well for a long while before he left to tend to other things. It was wonderful to talk to Sami, his boyish features and soft spoken ways a much needed change from all the drama of the last several days. When the evening came, I was upset when I realized that I would have to leave Sami and go back to Fandango, Stephanie and Paul.

I said my good-byes to Sami and took my leave. Taking my time, I walked the long way back to the facility. I passed Cormund on the way, and he told me, "Good evening and goodnight, Mr. Amore."

"Thank you," I answered him, trying to hide my disappointment at returning to the others.

I could already hear them laughing before I stepped inside the facility. Stephanie greeted me at the door, handing me a beer they had smuggled in with the other supplies as she said, "Welcome back! We made a killing on test results today!"

Fandango was busily working the kitchen while Paul was also drinking at the table. Knowing him, he was on his third or fourth beer.

"I think I'll lay down for a while," I said, handing the beer back to Stephanie.

She asked me sympathetically, "Long day?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to crash," I answered.

I slumped into bed and stared at the slits in the ceiling that let the sunlight in during the day and the cool air in at night. I remembered the other day when one of the slits was blocked, then light returned to it and I wondered if someone had been watching me. I imagined it was Cass, and he was observing me while I slept each night, maybe even long enough to see me wake up and prepare for the day. The thought of him being my watcher made my heart skip a beat, and I suddenly knew exactly what I had to do.

:-:

"Fandango, I want a divorce."

Stephanie and Paul stopped laughing and stared at me. I sat down at the table next to Fandango while he was still chewing a piece of cabbage. He looked at me as if I had mentioned the weather. Bits of macaroni were stuck to the side of his mouth and chin, and I couldn't help being overly aggravated by it. He chuckled and asked me, "What?!"

"I don't love you. I want a divorce."

He stopped chewing and let his mouth drop open a little so I could see some of the cabbage. At a time like this, the smallest of details could be the most annoying things in the world. I wanted to slam his mouth closed and wipe his face clean and shout at him, "I'm not your daddy, Fandango! I shouldn't have to care for you like some baby!"

Fandango blinked. I had seen this look on his face only once before, when we had gotten into a bad fight over some possessions that his brothers were asking for after they had divided their father's wealth among themselves. I told Fandango to give his brothers what they wanted and forget about it, and he attacked me.

I knew he was going to attack me, again.

I moved aside just as Fandango shot up and lunged at my chair, crushing it under his weight while he rolled around the floor. Stephanie grabbed onto me and pulled me aside, shouting, "Paul! Stop him!"

Paul rose to his feet and moved to hold Fandango back, who was just getting up as well. Fandango reached out for me but Paul grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back. Paul could stop Fandango from attacking physically, but could not stop his abuse with words.

"YOU FUCKING HOMO! YOU STUPID FUCKING POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN! YOU..."

I blocked out the rest. I knew it wouldn't help me to listen.

Fandango extinguished himself in less than a minute, his voice going hoarse from screaming at the top of his lungs. He collapsed in another chair and Paul tried to reason with him. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and told Stephanie, "I think I'll find an abandoned hut and sleep there for the night."

"You don't have to go..." Stephanie started, but I was already out the door.

I wandered for what felt like hours. My head was a fog of questions, memories, thoughts, and emotions. I had forgotten what I was doing in the compound, and where I had planned to go once I left Fandango. I thought about screaming or crying, but I felt too numb. I was both shocked and surprised at myself. Oddly, I didn't feel sad. I only wanted to scream and cry out of anger that I didn't say something sooner.

I thought that this would be a scary, hard, and awful experience. Instead, it was illuminating.

"Enzo?" I heard Cass's voice call from behind me.

I turned around and saw him walking the path toward me with a look of deep concern. I said honestly, "I told Fandango the truth, and he didn't like it."

Cass simply answered, "I know."

He stopped within inches of me and motioned to a nearby hut, saying, "You will board with me as long as you need to."

I shook my head violently and replied with a shaking tone, "No, no, I couldn't do that, Cass, it will just cause a whole lot of problems for the both of us..."

He remained calm, telling me, "I am willing to protect you at any cost, whether it be from my own people, or from Fandango. You know from studying my species that they have no reason to leave you alone unless one has already claimed to keep you safe. Fandango may not pay attention to this rule, but the others won't let him come near once they know it."

I wast still unsure, so Cass added, "If anything, you could tell them that you enforced the _Freedom of Choice_ on me to obtain space to reside."

"Cass, this could end up being a big mistake..." I started.

He shook his head and replied, "You have nowhere else to go, Enzo."

Cass turned and walked back to his hut, so I followed after him. He led me inside and motioned to the only bed. He said quietly, "You may sleep here. I prefer the ground best, anyway."

I collapsed on the bed and curled up under my blanket, watching Cass lay down on the cool ground. He turned to look at me and said, "Close your eyes, Enzo."

I did, and soon I fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

I was surprised the next morning when I walked back to the central facility and found all of my things on the ground. Fandango had decided that nothing of mine was worth keeping, except for the documentation of the ritual with Cass and Sami. Cass found me while I was cleaning up the mess and offered to help. I told him I could do it alone. He waited nearby until everything that had not blown away during the night was found. As soon as I was finished, Cass stayed on alert while I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer me.

Stephanie opened the door. She rushed outside and closed it behind her before I could start speaking. She took me by the arms and pulled me a few yards away from the window before telling me, "I'm sorry about your things. Fandango got drunk last night and went into a rage. Paul tried to stop him but there wasn't much we could do."

I figured they had really tried very hard. Fandango had already told them a million reasons why I was the worst dude in the world. I was sure Paul and Steph believed him, because he was good at convincing people. I replied to Stephanie quietly, "I don't care about my things. What I care about is my future, here. What am I supposed to do?"

Stephanie lowered her gaze. I knew from her look that Fandngo had already made some decisions for me.

"Look, you and Fandango signed a contract with headquarters to be here for two months, and there's no way out of that. You're going to have to stay here for that time frame and maybe then you can ask for a transfer. Until then, Fandango doesn't want you in the facility. He and Paul take a fifteen minute walk every morning at eight, so you can come in and shower and eat then. As far as testing...well, we're permanently assigning you to work with Sami's pregnancy documentation for the remainder of your two months."

The deal sounded like more than I would have guessed, but I was still furious that my research would be so limited. I shouted, "What? How is that fair to me to give me one project the entire time? Headquarters will think I've done nothing here!"

Reassuring me, Stephanie replied, "That's not true at all! Your documentation of Cass and Sami performing the Moonstone species' mating ritual has cemented your place as a top researcher. Anything else you get will just be extra kudos. Besides, the research on Sami will be amazing toward our developing knowledge, and you know that Fandango has been denied from taking part, so it'll all be purely your work. It will give you something to do for the rest of your time here."

She was making it sound better than it was. I didn't mind documenting Sami, but I had already found from working with him yesterday that it would be a while before results started coming in. That meant a lot of waiting around. Stephanie saw the disappointment on my face and glanced up at Cass across the path. She looked back at me and whispered, "Maybe you could do some personal accounts about living among the Moonstone species. You're basically like one of them now, living in one of their huts and wandering around the compound. That should be an interesting documentation."

She had a good point. I nodded and said, "I guess that would be something for headquarters. I'm going to bring my clothes back to my hut, I'll be back at eight."

Steph nodded and I grabbed my things. I told Cass as I passed him, "Follow me so I don't get into more trouble."

I wasn't trying to use _Choice_ on him, but he obeyed as if it were an order and not a suggestion. Once we were back in his hut, I put my things down in the far corner and tried to sort the mess out. Cass sat on the edge of his bed and observed me, asking after a few minutes of silence, "Why does he treat you this way?"

"You mean act out? A lot of humans do this when they're mad at someone else. Adults are supposed to know better than to throw someone's things outside, but they still act like kids sometimes. I guess it makes them feel better to vent their anger. I know Fandango's ego is hurt when he does immature things."

Cass shook his head, replying, "I do not understand. I have seen some of my species act out with disregard for better judgment, but we would never do this to someone we care for."

I looked up at him and he went on, saying, "You are his _spouse_. Humans perform the ritual of marriage to form a lifelong connection with someone else by showing love and devotion. I have seen neither example with Fandango. Shouldn't there be punishment for his behavior towards you?"

Shrugging, I answered, "I guess the only punishment is divorce."

"This does not make sense to me. This is wrong and yet there is no one that will make it right," Cass clenched his jaw.

I sat up straighter and told him, "I don't want you fighting my battles for me. Leave Fandango alone and he will be dealt with in due time."

Looking me straight in the eyes, Cass replied, "If he has done things to my species, could I do something against him?"

He searched my expression for approval. I answered him logically, "According to our world, you are a guest, Cass. If you do something to Fandango to retaliate for an injustice, even if it was for the right reasons, my species will not take lightly to it. They'll panic and become frightened of you and the Moonstone species. They could make sure you're as miserable as possible."

Cass blinked and looked away, processing this information. He asked after a long pause, "Would they kill you for retaliating against Fandango?"

I sighed and answered, "That depends. I could claim it was self-defense if he came after me first, but I would have to prove that, and knowing Fandango's powers of persuasion, he probably has friends everywhere and I'd get a life sentence."

Cass was quiet again, then he asked in a morose tone, "Would Fandango kill _you_?"

I swallowed hard, thinking about how I would answer the same question I had been asking myself whenever Fandango got angry or out of control. I finally sighed and said, "I don't know."

Glancing at Cass, I saw the deep agitation in his expression, so I added, "I don't think he would do anything as long as you're with me. He knows all the Moonstone species could beat him up one-on-one. He's especially afraid of you and Cormund. I doubt he would put his work in jeopardy, anyway."

He smiled slightly despite his still concerned look, saying, "In that case, I shall remain with you as long as you're here."

I started to get up when Cass surprisingly asked me, "Will you only be here the two months you are assigned?"

I wondered if he had still overheard Stephanie earlier even though she was whispering to me and he was a hundred yards away. I answered passively, "I don't know. I suppose there would be no reason to stay here longer than two months."

"Would you stay if I asked you to?" Cass inquired.

I locked eyes with him. He took a step closer to me, and then another and another, until I was caught between his body and the wall. He leaned in, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine.

It was not a soft kiss. Instead, Cass was using what strength his species deemed normal, which felt aggressive and powerful to me. His rough kiss wasn't too uncomfortable until he used his sharp canine teeth to shallowly bite into my lower lip. I pulled away from him and grabbed my lip, shouting with frustration, "Cass!"

He took a step back and asked, "Have I performed the ritual of kissing wrong? Are you hurt?"

Wiping the slight blood from my lip, I tried to answer calmly, "You did it mostly right, but you're just...you're so much _stronger_ than I am."

He came closer again, telling me, "I'm sorry. I will be more careful this time."

Cass leaned in to kiss me, again. I turned away because I knew I'd get too excited. I made a lame excuse, "I have to get back to the facility. Fandango and Paul will only be gone for fifteen minutes and I need a shower and some breakfast. I'll be back."

"Enzo, wait..." Cass started, but I turned and walked out.

:-:

After I showered and dressed, I left the facility and found a place to be alone. I wanted to let out some of my frustrations about the situation. I wasn't upset for Fandango, but for the situation. I had gone from being married with the opportunity for a new career to being on the verge of divorce, living in a hut with an alien, and little chance for a future in research. The only thing I had done right was document Cass and Sami's ritual. Everything was different, now.

I heard a clicking noise and turned to face Miz, who had come up to check on me. He turned his head to one side to inquire. I told him, "I'm okay, it's just been a long day. How you doin', Miz?"

He nodded his answer, but I could tell in his eyes that he didn't believe I was okay. I wiped my tears away and assured him, "The trucks will be coming soon. I'll be sure to get you some grain by tomorrow morning."

Usually, Miz would have been ecstatic, but he was worried about me. The creature that looked like a raptor cared about me more than my own husband.

"Why must he be there tonight?" I heard a male voice coming closer.

I glanced around and saw two humanoids in conversation. They hadn't seen me yet because I was behind a tent. I remained hidden as I signaled for Miz to hide with me. He came around behind me and waited, curious as to what game we were playing. I had learned from my years as a cop that certain conversations trigger the gut instinct and sometimes you just know when to listen in and not show yourself. This was one of those conversations.

"Fandango gives us rewards for giving him our time, and besides, he's entertaining," the other male chuckled.

I had all but forgotten the subtle hints that the Moonstone species had been dropping to me about Fandango's nighttime trials. I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"He should be better than last time. I grow tired of his antics," the first male said.

They ventured too far to listen anymore, but I had gotten what I needed. I turned around and told Miz, "I'm going to find out what my husband is doing around here once and for all."

Miz let his head droop as if he also knew what was going on, then he looked at me with the expression of a friend not wanting another friend to be hurt by what was about to happen. I assured him, "I have to see it for myself, and stop Fandango from causing more trouble."

:-:

I hid out until nightfall, keeping away from Fandango and anyone else who might try and stop me from finding out the truth. I waited by the central facility until nearly midnight. Fandango walked out with a well packed bag. He made his way to the other side of the compound, an area where I had not ventured myself yet. I followed him quietly until we came upon a campfire circled by humanoids. Two of them were very obviously Finn and Roman. Finn stood by the fire when Fandango came near, and I hid behind a small hut while Fandango dropped the bag in front of Finn and said, "I come bearing gifts."

Finn scoffed at Fandango as though he thought little of him. Finn opened the bag and searched it. He pulled out several magazines and some plastic bags filled with popcorn, candy and various cereals, all of which he handed to the other humanoids. They seemed delighted by these simple gifts, consuming their plunder as soon as it was given to them. Finn pulled out a dirty magazine and opened it up, observing the half or completely naked women inside. Fandango reached into the bag and pulled out a baseball bat, asking Finn, "Where is the next victim?"

 _Victim?_ I listened intently.

Finn pointed to the hut I was hiding behind and said, "He's in there. He disobeyed Cormund, so he deserves five minutes of punishment."

"Then that's what he'll get," Fandango propped the bat against his shoulder like he was a real man.

Fandango turned to go into the hut, while Finn sat down near the fire and continued to gaze at the magazine with a mix of curiosity and amusement. To the Moonstone species, females were an odd sight to behold. I moved along the wall of the hut, getting closer to the small window where I could peek through. I noticed a humanoid standing near the far wall. Fandango walked in and the humanoid told him, "I don't care what you think. I will not submit to you like the last one."

"We'll see," Fandango said, then he swung the bat at the humanoid.

Fandango beat him until the humanoid was crouching on the floor, battered and bleeding. My stomach was twisting into knots. I could feel my hands shaking. Fandango spit at the humanoid, "You like sucking dick? I'm a _sperm male_ of my people, why don't you suck mine, huh?"

Then he hit him again.

"You think you're something, don't you? Your strength! Your size! you think you're better than me? You aren't anything compared to me!"

And he hit him again.

"My husband won't give me a blow job! I guess you'll have to do!"

I turned away before Fandango hit the humanoid again, but I could hear the snapping of the bat making contact. The whole thing made me sick.

Fandango was not my husband anymore. He _disgusted_ me.

I looked up and caught sight of Cass watching me from where he was squatted on the roof of another hut nearby. He looked at me with somber eyes, then he looked away. I felt a wave of anger, knowing that I had been played as the biggest fool in the compound. I was surrounded by aggressive, violent, testosterone-filled males who based most of their rules on fighting and dominating, but the most violent of them all was my human husband, who should know better.

This realization caused another wave of emotion.

I ran around to the entrance. I startled all of the humanoids as I rushed through the cloth door of the hut, shouting with all my might, "FANDANGO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He was just as startled when I ran into him and punched him hard on the right side of his jaw, sending him against the wall. I swung my best left jab and broke Fandango's nose. Blood gushed everywhere. He started swinging the bat still in his hand before he had even realized who was fighting him. My vision went blurry when Fandango managed to crack me upside the head with the edge of the bat. I stumbled back. I tried to gather myself, but I wasn't quick enough. Fandango was swinging with one hand and holding the bat in the other. He clocked me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me. He reached out and grabbed my right arm, then he dragged me out of the hut.

I was at an angle and in a lot of pain. I wasn't about to give up. I started pushing on Fandango's hips to use his momentum against him. We both went sailing past the cloth door of the hut and out into the clearing. The humanoids backed up as Fandango and I tumbled straight for the campfire.

"Fandango!" I shouted, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling hard to send him away from the flames.

He stumbled and fell sideways. I remembered hearing a loud cracking noise. My left forearm went limp. I cried out in a mix of shock and pain. I looked over to see that my left arm was underneath Fandango's body. I clutched his t-shirt with my right hand out of instinct, but he pulled away from me and sat up. I looked at my left arm. It was curled at an odd angle and I was sure that my forearm was fractured at least. I looked at Fandango as he seethed, "You little shit!"

The baseball bat had fallen into the fire, but Fandango had pulled it out and was about to swing the flaming end right at me. I just stared at him, my mind no longer processing the animal my husband had become.

Fandango aimed and swung the bat.

The bat was stopped mid-swing and Fandango was elbowed in the face.

Falling back, Fandango landed in the sand and passed out.

I looked up at my hero. Unexpectedly, it was Finn.

"Thank you," I said to him, then I closed my eyes and focused on staying calm.


	7. Chapter 7

7:

Cass led me back to the central facility. Finn dragged Fandango along behind us with little regard for any damage done to him in transit.

I couldn't have been more _**satisfied**_.

Paul and Stephanie were horrified when they saw us. Paul ordered Finn and Cass to remain outside. I could see Cass pacing by the window to keep a watchful eye on me as well as to listen to the events unfolding from inside the facility. Paul injected me with painkillers and worked to set my arm back into place for casting while I explained the situation. I left out most of Fandango's sexually suggestive words about the humanoids and instead stressed the main point, which was that Fandango had deliberately and intentionally abused his power while in the compound.

"Since Fandango and I are the two main researchers on the compound, and I have witnessed him breaking dozens of rules with his behavior, I will be relieving Fandango of his researching duties and I will be taking over all studies."

Paul stopped casting my forearm and stared at me. Stephanie's eyes grew wide as if I was talking crazy. I sat up a little straighter and continued, "Of course, I will be writing a report of all of this in detail, and I will be contacting headquarters to allow them time to explain their verdict. I am sure they would not hesitate to follow my lead."

Nodding awkwardly, Stephanie turned away. I knew she was thinking about Fandango's safety more than mine. Paul leaned in and carefully explained, "Stephanie and I have seen it fit that we would like to return to headquarters. If they choose to remove Fandango from the compound, we will take him with us tomorrow evening when the trucks come in. No matter what happens, we hope for the best for both of you."

He smiled and nodded as if to reassure me. I also noticed a hint in his eyes that he seemed to be telling me to make amends with Fandango instead of choosing to distance myself from him. I would be glad when Paul and Stephanie were gone.

:-:

I stayed in the facility and called headquarters at first light. Fandango was confined to his bed, which had been moved to one corner of the room. He had not moved from his place there, even when I called. I couldn't tell if he were still injured by the blow Finn made to his head, or if Fandango was playing possum so Paul and Steph would feel bad for him.

My original report to headquarters was in graphic detail. I recounted all of what Fandango said to the humanoid he injured, as well as the conflict that followed. When explaining what Finn had done to Fandango, I told headquarters that it was done in self-defense to keep Fandango from hurting me further. This was meant to spare Finn any trouble with headquarters for his actions. I made no suggestions or personal opinions as to what I thought of my husband or his inappropriately placed homo-erotic behavior toward an alien race. It was obvious from the voices of the board members over the phone that they were coming to their own conclusions about the man they once thought of as an honorable man and a truthful person.

Headquarters asked for statements from Stephanie and Paul about the events after the attack, since they had not witnessed the conflict. Both were honest and gave their opinions, and I was surprised to hear that both Steph and Paul moved to have me take over research. Once they were finished, it was time for headquarters to speak with Fandango.

Paul asked me to wait outside. I did, thinking that it was the least I could do after all the evidence stacked against my husband's reputation. I could easily listen through the window anyway, and again I was caught off guard by Fandango's completely truthful admission of what had happened. He even agreed with my presumption that he planned to hit me with the burning baseball bat. He didn't try to apologize for it, but owned up to his actions. Fandango finished with, "I trust that whatever decision you come to, it will be justified," then he hung up the phone and we all waited for headquarters to call back with their verdict.

It was not what I expected.

Headquarters called back within the hour, but asked to speak with Paul alone. We were all sent outside to wait, and I caught sight of Cass watching us from his usual card table outside while other humanoids and _Raptids_ wandered the grounds nearby, curious to know what all the mixed emotions were about. When Paul asked us to come back inside, he explained that he and Stephanie would still be leaving that afternoon, but not with Fandango.

"They've decided that Fandango was originally assigned to the project and he is still their best researcher, so he will continue to stay on the compound. He will not be allowed to conduct research outside the facility, however. He will be confined to the central facility at all times to conduct indoor research, only."

This meant that Fandango would be doing computerized analysis, sorting, data processing, and any other forms of research that didn't involve contact with the Moonstone species. It was not exactly what I wanted, but it was still some form of punishment.

"Enzo will be taking over all contact tests with subjects, however a partner must be present for safety reasons, so a new subject will be recruited and sent to the compound this afternoon. The subject will replace Paul and Stephanie and provide support and resolve obvious tensions between Enzo and Fandango."

I assumed that meant that Paul had made it known about the divorce rumors. As he continued, I found that he had told headquarters even more about our conflicts, "Enzo will be moved back into the central facility, where he and Fandango will maintain separate living quarters. The third party will define his own section upon arrival."

Paul finished with, "To avoid tensions between the Moonstone species and the human research team, a highly valued set of gifts will be given to each of the species and a major contribution will be made to the injured party to ensure his well being and quick return to health."

With that, our fate was sealed.

:-:

I waited eagerly outside for the trucks to arrive, while Fandango remained glued to his bed, never moving or speaking a word. Stephanie and Paul were ready to load up and said their good-byes, taking extra time with Fandango to express their condolences. I ignored their sympathy for him and I rushed to the trucks as soon as they arrived. A man appeared from the first one almost immediately, and I was caught by surprise when I realized who it was.

Shelton Benjamin was a decorated soldier who specialized in conflict resolution, negotiations, and peacekeeping in some of the world's most dangerous zones. According to his many interviews, he was often referred to as, " _The man who could talk down anyone_." His handsome face was hardened most of the time and he rarely smiled. I had met him twice before during research events, and I admired that he treated everyone with respect. I didn't always understand his peculiar ways with getting results, though.

I held up my good hand to shake his, saying politely, "How's it going, Shelton!"

He looked down at my good hand, then he very deliberately glanced at my new cast. I uncomfortably let my arm drop and he met my eyes, telling me with no room to argue, "Mr. Amore, I am here to make sure that you and your husband perform the jobs that were assigned to you when you came to this compound. I am not your friend. I am not your confidant. I am your supervisor and safety coordinator. Please address me as such."

I nodded and he turned back to gather his things. I was beginning to think Stephanie and Paul weren't such awful company after all.

:-:

As soon as the trucks were gone, Shelton took over. He followed me back to Cass' hut to gather my things for my return to the central facility. Cass remained at a distance to hinder any suspicion that I was favored by him, and I wasn't able to speak with him in the days following Fandango's attack.

Shelton scheduled everything so that Fandango and I were completely separated. We slept on opposite sides of the room, showered and ate at different intervals, and we were banned from speaking to one another unless Shelton was present as a buffer between us. Instead of feeling safe, I felt more like a prisoner within the compound. I could not even speak to the man who was still my husband, regardless that I completely despised him at that point. I was treated like an inmate, followed everywhere I went when I ventured outside, overlooked while I performed any tasks, criticized if I didn't follow procedure to the preferences of _Warden Shelton_. The only time he wasn't watching me was during my shower and changing schedule. He also assigned me a strict dress code that prevented me from showing my scar anymore.

I was aware that Shelton had done his research about the Moonstone species before venturing onto the compound. He knew their language and listened to my conversations with Cormund and the humanoids, as well as he would watch intently while Miz used Morse Code to conversate with me. I was beginning to wonder if Shelton were keeping mental notes to document to headquarters about my interactions with the Moonstone species. This made me suspicious that something may have been said by Paul during his private conversation with headquarters as to my usually friendly attitude toward my research subjects. I was even more distracted when I caught Shelton looking up my background on the testing computer when I passed him one morning. He relayed that he was merely checking my status report, but my cop instincts told me he was a good liar. I had also learned from my training that two could play the suspicion game.

"I need to speak with my husband," I told Shelton one morning after a week of being scheduled and watched.

He raised a curious brow, but answered as always, "Very well."

Fandango was seated at the edge of his bed, and I came to meet him, asking, "Fandango, would you give me a foot massage?"

Shelton cleared his throat from behind me. Fandango stammered to answer me, "Um...yeah...yes, sure."

I then asked him, "Could I lie down on your bed?"

"Yes, sure," Fandango moved aside and let me take my place next to him.

He awkwardly took my feet, glancing from me to Shelton and back again like he were trying to figure out what was happening. Shelton took a seat nearby while I kept my eyes only on Fandango, pretending like we were the only two people in the room. I moaned loudly and groaned pleasurably while Fandango worked on my feet. I made it sound like I was about to cum. When he finished, I thanked him an planted a rousing and passionate kiss on his lips.

Both men stared at me in shock as I stood up and remarked to Shelton, "I've gotta document Sami's progress, and I believe my assignment with him states that I must make all documentation without additional supervision."

I smiled and politely took my leave. Shelton didn't argue with me, but I glanced at him on my way out and I noticed a slight hint of another emotion behind his initial shock. I could have been wrong, but it looked to me like an expression of _jealousy_.


	8. Chapter 8

8:

It was almost two weeks from Shelton's first appearance in the compound before I could speak to Cass, again. Cormund asked me to come alone and document a report on the humanoid that Fandango hurt. I chose his nickname as Wyatt. It seemed to suit him. He was honest when I asked him questions and took notes regarding his account of the events. It coincided with the stories that both Fandango and I reported. Wyatt provided more details about what led up to his beating, including his disobedience of Cormund when asked to build a safer hut for Sami to live in for the rest of his pregnancy.

Cass came in while I was questioning Wyatt. Cass stayed near the door behind me so as not to disturb anything. I felt him watching me while I took notes. His gaze was usually soothing. Today, it felt like he was burning into me. A few times I struggled to gather the right words to question Wyatt. When Wyatt finished his statement, I turned to Cass and asked, "Is a public beating the common punishment for declining the needs of a pregnant humanoid?"

Cass replied with thick judgment in his voice, "No, it is not the common punishment."

I asked curiously, "What is, then?"

Cass told me honestly, "When one declines an important ritual of preparation for the future of our species, the punishment is _death_."

I swallowed hard. Cass went on, "The Moonstone species are very divided about the nature of Sami's place as one of us. He is so abnormally light skinned that I am unable to control the frequent judgments held throughout the compound that Sami and his unborn son are an abomination. Despite the certainty that the child is mine, it is quickly becoming apparent that this judgment is giving our species reason to believe that they can easily dismiss our rituals and reject the first of our generation to be born on earth without consequence."

Cass turned his gaze on Wyatt and stated darkly, "I witnessed Sami's birth. He is and always will be one of us. His light skin can easily be explained by what earth would describe as a difference in the melanin. It is a vain difference that has obviously not impaired his ability to procreate. He is the future of our species and we cannot afford to lose him."

Cormund stepped in at that moment. He glared at Cass like he overheard us and he didn't want me knowing all this. Cass stared right back at him and added, "I gave Sami the son he carries. Are the Moonstone species fully prepared to denounce my child so easily? Am I to presume that I should be banished as well because I chose to create a future for us when the time was dire and no other would come forward?"

He made a good point. By judging his child, the Moonstone species were also judging Cass.

Cormund replied easily, "You are not part of the racial bias being criticized, Cass. Many of the species believe that you were excluded from ownership of Sami's son as soon as your seed was passed on to him. They have all but denounced the idea that you and Sami are both parents and of equal contributions. I have been quick and frequent to argue that the child has a chance of sharing _your_ skin, the skin of the humanoid species, yet the bias remains."

Cass stated angrily, "This has nothing to do with the judgment of others. _You_ have already passed judgment against Sami, and _you_ are allowing the others to do the same."

Cormund growled. He clenched his fists and curled his upper lip to reveal his longer canines. Cass did the same. I glanced at Wyatt, but he showed no reaction. I stood up to get their attention and asked, "If Sami is not accepted within the compound, where would he and his son call home?"

Both Cass and Cormund turned to face me. Neither looked like they had even considered what would happen if Sami were banished. Cormund explained after some consideration, "The Moonstone species must take a vote once the child is born to determine where Sami and his son will thrive. Their fate will be determined by the vote. They could decided to have the child killed if they do not see him fit to walk with us. The process will begin again, and Cass must impregnate Sami with another son."

Cormund took a step towards me. Cass clenched his jaw. Cormund told me darkly, "You must not inform Sami that he is under scrutiny, or he could miscarry his child, which would put _you_ in danger of being banished."

Cass turned and walked out before anyone could stop him. I ran out after him, calling out, "Cass! Hey, Cass!"

He was making his way toward his hut. I followed him, intent on tracking him down. As soon as he passed the door, I rushed in after him. I stopped short from colliding with his body when I realized that he had stopped once inside to turn and face me. I opened my mouth to argue with him, but I was met with his lips mashing roughly against mine.

It was not painful like last time. He was measuring his strength, but it felt no less passionate. I could feel his sharp canine teeth grazing my lower lip. He tried to take my tongue with his. He pushed me back against the wall of his hut and put his hands over my ass. He squeezed hard enough to make me groan. I returned his aggression by running my fingernails across his bare chest. His skin was too strong for me to leave a mark. He made a low growl like my efforts were still appreciated.

Once he let go, he said in a husky tone, "Tell me what to do, Enzo."

"What do you want me to have you do?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Order me to do something before I lose myself and make regretful mistakes," Cass said.

His eyes were deeply searching mine. He wanted me to use _Choice_ on him. I tried to think of something, saying, "I order you to..."

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"I order you to..." I started, unable to think of a quick answer.

"What?!" Cass asked more pressingly, his voice rising with a mix of frustration and desperation.

"I order you to turn around and get down on your knees."

He turned his head to one side and stared at me, considering if I were mocking him or not. I was adamant, so Cass did as I ordered. Once he was on his knees and facing away from me, I told him, "Stay there. Don't look back at me."

I wasn't thinking the situation through. I was stressed, exhausted, and I was feeling too caged in because of the constant controlling attitude of Shelton and the demeaning nature of Fandango. I wanted to _feel_ something, and Cass could do that for me.

I took my shirt off. Cass turned his head to listen intently to my every move. He still kept his eyes off of me as I had ordered. I kicked off my boots and removed my jeans and boxers. Cass said in almost a whisper, "My intention was not to cause you to do something drastic for my sake."

I quickly countered, "I'm doing this because I want to."

He was quiet, again. I told him, "When you're ready, I want you to turn around and look at me. Tell me what you think. I want you to be honest and straightforward, like you usually are. I'm tired of the lies my people tell. I want to hear what you have to say."

There was a long pause in which Cass kept his eyes on the floor. He slowly turned around, still keeping his gaze downward. His eyes patiently drifted from my toes to my forehead. I could see him mentally mapping out my features. It was brutal. It was honest, it was the most exposed I'd ever felt in my life.

When he finished researching me, Cass locked his eyes with mine and asked humbly, "May I _taste_ your scar?"

I knew what the consequences were if I said yes. It would mean that Cass would _belong_ to me, if he found my taste appealing. The Moonstone species had no definitive word for marriage, but if there was a ritual that came close to it, this would be the one.

"Yes," I meant what I said.

He reached out when I came closer to him. He ran his fingertips along my sides as I slowly came down until I was in his lap. My chest was pressed against the skin of his pecs. My arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned me back, opened his mouth, and pressed his lips against the lowest part of my scar.

I closed my eyes. I let him _taste_ me. A series of memories and emotions filled my head and disappeared as Cass lifted his lips and pressed them down from end to end of my scar. He did not let up until he had tasted it entirely. Cass was releasing all the memories and damage I held there. His tongue had a healing effect.

When he finished, he waited for me. I opened my eyes and asked him, "How do I taste?"

He did not have time to respond when I heard Shelton's voice yelling from outside, "Enzo?!"

"I've gotta go," I pulled away from Cass to grab my clothes.

"Stay with me," he said.

I quickly dressed and told him between Shelton's calls, "I have to go. I'll find you, later."

I rushed out of the hut and ran a short distance away so that it appeared like I was walking back from somewhere else. Shelton met up with me and immediately asked, "Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about? I was with Cormund and the injured humanoid. I told you I had to make a report for Fandango's case."

Shelton looked me over with eyes of doubt. I added, "I nicknamed the victim of Fandango's punishment. He is Wyatt. His story matched up with what Fandango and I said."

While Shelton digested the information, I added, "I was not told that Wyatt was being punished in the first place because he had shown signs of disobedience over building a more stable place for Sami to give birth."

I glanced at Shelton for confirmation that he knew about this information and hadn't told me. He very deliberately looked away. I finished with, "Cass came in and expressed that he was not happy with the situation and he and Cormund argued to the point of a potential fight. I diffused the situation and Cass left."

Shelton asked strongly, "You were in the center of confrontation? Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I answered.

He stepped away and I started to walk with Shelton by my side. He mentioned as we rounded the corner to get to the central facility, "I would not want anything to happen to you. I believe I've already made it very clear that I care for you and I want you to be safe."

I slowed my pace but didn't stop. I glanced at Shelton for signs that he was being protective and his words weren't mean to be intimate. He remained serious.

"Feelings? What feelings? Feelings about me?" I asked.

Shelton chuckled and replied like it should've been obvious, "Who else would I have feelings for?! I'm not considering relations with the _aliens_ , if that's what you mean!"

I stopped before we were close to the facility and turned to face Shelton. He was still defiantly straight faced as I explained to him, "I don't know if this is a game to you or what, but you were sent here to play guard dog, not fuck me while my husband is in confinement. It's downright disgusting that you would think I'd be into that after all I've been through."

A flicker of anger flashed across his face, but it quickly disappeared. I started walking again, calling back to him over my shoulder, "I would suggest you stay away from me from now on, or I will make sure headquarters heard about this."

He didn't follow me.


	9. Chapter 9

9:

I got up during the night and went to the restroom.

The window gave me a way out. I took my time wandering to Cass's hut. I passed Miz along the way. He sat up and greeted me. I whispered to him, "Don't let anyone know I'm out. I'm going to see Cass."

Miz nodded and rested his head back on the ground. I quietly sneaked into Cass's tent and found him lying awake on his bed. He reached out to me. I climbed into his bed beside him and I hugged him close. He told me, "I am not used to this."

"What? Cuddling? Well, get used to it, it's a big deal on earth," I said.

He laughed and squeezed me more tightly. He whispered softly into my ear, "Tell me more of you."

I tried to think of anything that Cass didn't already know about me. I told him stories about my life and my past. He ran his fingertips along the trail of my arms and across my scar. When I finished, I asked him, "What about your life? Why don't you tell me more about you?"

Cass became tense, saying, "You already know my life. It is simple; uneventful."

I scoffed and replied, "It's not simple. Your features are a little different from the others. Your blue eyes, especially. Do they judge you for it?"

Sighing, Cass told me, "I have learned to ignore the prejudice of my people. Unlike earth, our planet rarely showed diversity. When it does appear, it is believed to be a sign of weakness in the genetic link. I have proven myself to the others and those who challenge me know they will be met with my strength, but Sami is not as strong. He is the most diverse looking that we have seen in many generations. It is unlikely he will ever maintain a higher status in our community, despite the knowledge that he will surely provide many offspring."

I argued honestly, "I hate thinking that Sami will be an outcast. He's a good man."

Chuckling, Cass responded wisely, "It is ironic that he is so hated by his own people, but he resembles a man of earth enough to be accepted by a planet that is not his own."

"I still wish he could be understood. It's not right his son will suffer no matter what."

After a short silence, Cass told me, "Let's speak of something else."

I could tell he wanted Sami's safety as much as I did, but it was impossible in the compound. I remembered something else I wanted to ask Cass, "What did you think of my scar?"

He brushed his lips across my forehead and replied teasingly, "Did I not tell you, already?"

"I want to know what you thought of its taste. Really," I said.

He was quiet for a moment. I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I wondered if his silence were a sign he didn't like what he had tasted. Then he said in a husky tone, "You were _delicious_. I want to taste you, again."

He urged me closer and I asked him, "Does this mean you are mine, now?"

With another quiet chuckle, Cass answered, "I suppose I am."

:-:

We made out for a while before I had to return to the facility. Cass reluctantly let me go. I went back through the bathroom window and shuffled my way into my bed. Shelton and Fandango didn't move from the other side of the room. I knew Fandango's sleeping habits well enough to be certain he hadn't heard me. Shelton I wasn't so sure of.

The next morning, I was up early and outside even before Shelton had eaten breakfast. I wanted to be up so it didn't look like I had spent half the night kissing Cass. I also wanted to see Cormund for an update on Sami's progress.

As always, Cass and the other humanoids had gathered around the facility to watch me work. Cormund came moments later and sat opposite of Cass to enjoy a game of cards. I hadn't realized how much of the testing was unfinished until I sorted everything out and found that without Fandango, Steph and Hunter, all of the outside work was my responsibility. I had to admit I was not performing as well as possible.

I worked to organize things when I heard the door of the central facility open. Assuming it was just Shelton, I continued with my business until I heard Cormund stand up like a shot and ask, "What is _he_ doing outside?"

I turned to see where Cormund was looking. I saw that Shelton had come outside...with Fandango just after him.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

Shelton put his hand up to calm the murmurs from the humanoids. He explained, "Fandango has shown outstanding behavior since his confinement, so I have decided to allow him some outdoor time as a reward."

Once he finished, Shelton looked right at me. I had the feeling this was not about Fandango's behavior, but about _mine_. Shelton was angry with me for defying him, and he was not about to let me get away with it.

Cormund started for Shelton as he roared, "We were told he would be confined! We will not allow a withdraw of your agreement without prior consent!"

Fandango hid behind Shelton. His cowardice was downright ridiculous. Shelton took a step back but tried to stay calm as he explained, "There is no reason to be upset, Cormund. Fandango cannot roam far, nor can he be anywhere without my constant watch. He is of no consequence to you."

Cormund stood his ground, replying acidly, "Tell that to the one he nearly killed!"

Staring Fandango down once more, Cormund left the testing grounds and went out of sight. I started to follow him, but Shelton suddenly grabbed me by the arm and whirled me around to face him. He asked roughly, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get off me!" I shouted.

The other humanoids and Cass were watching closely. I didn't want Cass to step in and be the next target on Shelton's list. I knew it would come to that since Shelton was not letting me go. I did something stupid and kicked him right in the groin.

He dropped to his knees and his face turned ten shades of red. Most of the humanoids burst into fits of laughter at the sight. Fandango stared at me in shock.

My mind was racing. I had basically ended all respect Shelton had with the Moonstone species. I had sealed my fate as the number one target on Shelton's list. I had alienated myself from my own people after becoming one of the elite of the Moonstone species. It was a stupid, stupid move.

All I could think of to do was try and save some face with Shelton. I leaned down to help him, saying, "I'm sorry, man, that was reflex. I didn't mean it."

I reached out for him, but he suddenly threw his arm out and shoved me. I landed hard in the sand, but I had tried to stop myself with my hands, including my broken hand that was still in a flimsy cast.

I didn't cry out, but my eyes widened with shock at the pain that shot up my arm. The cast split in half on impact with an exposed rock beneath the sand. I didn't want to move. My eyes watered and I blinked automatically, sending tears streaming down my face as I slowly picked up my broken hand with my good one and cradled it against me. The laughter of the humanoids had stopped, and I was suddenly aware of the thick tension surrounding us all.

Shockingly, it was Fandango who lunged at Shelton full force and they both fell to the ground. Fandango started punching Shelton in the kidneys while Shelton tried to block it. Fandango was yelling at him, "You shoved my husband, you son of a bitch!"

I stared at the fight without saying a word. I was too shocked. Fandango had told me that he was a good fighter, but I assumed it was just an ego boost for him and he wasn't really the destructive type. Watching him against someone as well trained as Shelton and he wasn't so bad.

It was shocking.

Fandango was battering Shelton with sheer, unexpected force. Shelton never had enough time to anticipate Fandango so he could fight back. The humanoids seemed equally surprised, watching like a paying audience while Fandango brutally bombarded Shelton. Finally, I gathered my bearings enough to shout, "Stop!"

They didn't hear me. Blood was spurting from Shelton's mouth.

"Stop! Fandango, stop!" I was trying to get up to get near him so he could hear me more easily.

Shelton's eyes were rolling up and he was fading fast. Fandango continued to beat him, and I was sure he was going to kill him.

I turned to look at Cass. He was already one step ahead. Cass took a clay container from the testing table and came up behind Fandango. Cass smashed the container over the back of his head. Fandango passed out on the ground before he knew what had hit him. Shelton passed out as well.

I looked at Cass and told him, "Thank you."

He nodded and stepped aside, acting as though I did not affect him so the other humanoids wouldn't catch on. I played along, asking Cass like I would anyone else, "Please help me get Fandango and Shelton inside."

Cass called to one of the humanoids, "Find Cormund. We may need emergency medical help."

The humanoid left and Cass picked up Fandango. He brought him inside and came back out for Shelton. Cass lay Fandango down on one of the regular beds and Shelton was put on the hospital bed in one corner of the room. I had very limited medical training. I looked Shelton over and relayed to Cass, "I'm not sure how bad off he is."

"We will use _saltpine_. It will heal him quickly and he will not suffer," Cass informed me.

"I can't believe it. This is so fucked up," I mumbled randomly.

Cass put his hand on the small of my back and whispered, "Everything will be fine."

Cormund burst through the door and Cass stepped away from me. We both turned to face him and we noticed Sami coming in as well. Cass became alert, asking, "Sami? Why are you here?"

Sami waved at us and replied, "I'm here to help."

"You should be resting in your hut," Cass informed him.

Cormund replied just as quickly, "He was the only one who extensively studied the medical literature we were given."

Cass nodded that he understood, and Cormund placed a bowl of liquid _saltpine_ by Shelton's bedside while Sami took strips of bandages and began soaking them in it. Shelton opened his eyes and looked at me. I leaned into him and said, "Everything's gonna be fine."

At first, he seemed to smile. Suddenly, he jerked forward and tried to grab me like he was going to choke me. I fell back against the table behind me. Cass grabbed hold of Shelton and easily held him down. Shelton screamed at me, "Get away from me, you piece of shit! This is all your fault!"

I swallowed hard. Shelton stopped fighting and Sami handed Cass two soaked bandages, saying, "Wrap these around Enzo's wrist and hand. It'll make him heal much faster."

Cass did as he was told. I sat in a stool and stationed my arm on the table I had fallen against while Cass covered it with _saltpine_ bandages. He was very careful and quiet while he worked. When he finished, he locked eyes with me.

I wanted to leave the room with Cass and find a room of our own. I wanted to confess to him that I needed him and I wanted to be with him. I could see the same look in his eyes. It hit me like a bolt of lightning from a cloudless sky: I was in love with Cass. At that moment, more than any other, I wanted him to _fuck_ me.

"Enzo? Enzo?" I heard Fandango call to me from the other side of the room.

I had to tear my eyes away from Cass and stand up to address my poor excuse for a husband. I took my time walking over to him. Fandango called me all the while. When I reached him, I asked, "What do you want?"

He looked old and haggard lying in his bed, but his eyes were still full of wicked glee.

"You tell headquarters what Shelton has been doing around here! Tell them that I fought him in self-defense because he was abusive to you! They'll have him out of here by tomorrow morning!"

I stared at him. I had plans to tell headquarters, but I hadn't even thought of the fact that Shelton would be charged with abuse. It sounded like the perfect solution to get rid of Shelton. I wasn't sure if being alone with Fandango would be any better.

"Sure," was all I could think to say, and Fandango smiled broadly.

Sami called from the other side of the room, "Fandango, do you have injuries I can tend to?"

Fandango's smile faded and he played sickly, reaching for the back of his neck as he whimpered, "I am in a lot of pain."

"I'll take care of that," Sami said, coming to aid Fandango.

Cormund turned to face me and said, "Enzo, I would like to speak with you a moment."

I nodded and got up to approach him. Cormund walked me over to the far corner of the room and away from the others. Cass was standing alert, watching Cormund closely. Cormund informed me, "When your human headquarters offered to place their researchers in our compound, I was adamantly against the proposition because I was concerned it would interfere with the lives of our species. I chose to allow them to come after I met you, Enzo, and I found you to be very intriguing."

I swallowed hard and allowed Cormund to continue, "We were given specific instructions to not act as ourselves, but to limit our aggressive nature and our capabilities for the sake of the humans that would be coming to observe us. We were told that disobeying these instructions would cause severe penalties throughout the entire compound."

This revelation shocked me. I knew headquarters had put down some house rules, but this meant our research could be considered tainted. Cormund went on, his tone more aggravated, "I assumed that we could cut our losses because you would only be here two months, and it was being done for your safety, but so far, it has been you and your husband and the many replacements they keep sending that are causing chaos and disorder for us all!"

Cass took a step forward from where he was across the room. I could see him clenching his fists out of the corners of my eyes. Cormund's tone grew fierce, "Your kind have fought and battered each other, fought and battered my species, destroyed portions of our compound with your antics and behaviors, and you've taught us lessons about humans that have made us believe you're an irrelevant, idiotic type!"

"Cormund!" Cass warned.

Keeping his eyes only on me, Cormund finished with, "The Moonstone species is spiraling into disaster because of your husband's behavior and your insistence on wandering into the territories of some of our finest and making friends or enemies of them. I ask you honestly, Enzo, are you here strictly to observe us, or are you here as an experiment to test our willingness to engage peacefully with the human race?"

I didn't know what to say. Cormund was putting up a very serious and well pointed argument. In fact, his argument was beginning to make me doubt myself. I thought over our current dilemma, and came to the quick conclusion that going home would be the most promising idea. I opened my mouth to respond to Cormund, when he looked past me and became concerned.

I turned around just in time to see Sami pass all of us as he stormed out the door. His expression was upset and his eyes were filled with tears. Cass and Cormund immediately took off after Sami. I turned to look at Fandango, the last person Sami was with before he stormed out. I was suspicious.

Lying peacefully in his bed, Fandango was staring up at the ceiling with a devilish grin on his face. Whatever he had done, I knew he was satisfied with himself.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

I spent most of the day talking to headquarters.

I was so exhausted that I went right to bed, after.

Shelton did not to speak to me at all. He wrote his report down and sent it to headquarters. I almost felt sorry for Shelton after he had tried so hard to keep Fandango and I separated, only to be nearly beaten to death for his efforts.

Fandango couldn't care less about what he had done. He didn't speak to me or Shelton. He went on about his business like we weren't even in the same room. The only time he did anything of value was when he had to hand me his report on what had happened. Whatever he had said to upset Shelton was not listed in his report. I made mention of the situation in _my_ report, and headquarters concluded that they would be investigating on their end.

I was woken up by the blaring horn of the supply truck early the next morning. I wandered outside and I saw three trucks coming in. There were nearly a dozen researchers dressed in working clothes filing out of the trucks.

I introduced myself to each of them. It became clear within the hour that there was no need to be so hospitable.

There was a space of land surrounding the central facility to provide room for testing grounds. The researchers began building makeshift huts on either side of the facility. It was obvious to me what they were intending to use the huts for. Fandango would be living in one hut while I would be in the other. On opposite sides of the facility, there would be no reason for us to interact at all. I could even see the supplies to create individual bathrooms and separate testing grounds. Fandango and I would no longer be near each other.

While they loaded Shelton into one of the trucks to be transported home, one of the researchers that seemed to be leading the group took me into a tent away from the others. He was a big man with a long dark beard and dark eyes. His name tag said Braun Strowman. He began interrogating me about my husband, my goals, my research activities and anything else he could throw at me to shock me and keep me off balance. I spent three hours answering his questions. He noted my answers on his clipboard. I doubted he was really listening to me. When he finished, he let me out and took Fandango in for a separate interrogation. I took the time to sneak away from the facility and out to the compound to find Cass. I wanted to know what was happening with Sami after Fandango talked to him and he left the facility upset.

I noticed that the compound was very quiet. I assumed everyone was in their homes while the supply trucks were around. I walked up to Cass's hut and knocked against his wall. He didn't answer. I wondered if he was with Cormund, so I turned to head in that direction. I was stalled when I ran face-first into the chest of a humanoid.

I started to fall back, but he grabbed me and pulled me up straight. He held onto my arms too hard. I looked up and realized it was Finn, and he had a bad look on his face. He asked me darkly, "Come to cause more pain to us, _human_?"

He let me go but continued to glare at me. I yelled right back, "What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything!"

He countered loudly, "Exactly! You have allowed your husband to parade around without contest and you've done nothing to stop him when he has chosen to sabotage our people!"

I asked with surprise, "What are you going on about?!"

He scoffed and told me, "Aren't you ever the arrogant fool, human."

I turned to walk away, shouting, "I don't have to listen to this!"

He called to me as I left, "Your husband has told Sami of our divided judgment, and now he risks losing his child!"

I turned back to look at Finn. He did not look like he was throwing lies around. I was shocked. I knew Fandango was angry, but I never thought he would sabotage his work to spite me.

"It is true we are divided, but Sami was the first to be impregnated on this planet. His son's birth would mark the first American Moonstone citizen, and would cement our place as legal immigrants."

I hadn't even thought of this truth.

Finn finished in a strained tone, "If the child does not survive, your husband will be marked for contest and certain death."

What Finn was telling me was not a threat. When a Moonstone member proclaims contest, it is a promise that must be kept.

:-:

I deliberated in silence by the facility until Fandango came out of the tent with Mr. Strowman. When Fandango was out of sight again, I came up to Mr. Strowman. I told him, "Fandango and I need to leave the compound."

He stared at me with his dark eyes. I continued, "We were told by headquarters to research without interfering with the process of the Moonstone species. We have done nothing but interfere. Fandango and I should be disbanded and sent home."

A short smile crossed his long face as Mr. Strowman replied stiffly, "Your request is denied."

"What?!" I shouted.

He went on as if emotion should be ignored rather than expressed, "You and your husband signed a contract to research Moonstone for headquarters, and that's exactly what you will do."

Mr. Strowman went on, "Both you and your husband are the only ones qualified to handle Moonstone. You've studied them outside of camp, you've learned their language and their culture, and although you two can't get along with each other, you have each shown different reactions among the species, something we've found to be highly intriguing."

I wanted to punch him in his goddamn face. Strowman saw my rage and chuckled it off, saying, "It is important that you stay, for the benefit of headquarters. Why do you think they would work so hard to keep you and your husband here?"

I explained to him, "What if I told you Fandango was compromising the project to the point where he would be risking his life?"

This time, Mr. Strowman raised a brow. The most I had seen him express all day.

He asked, "Did you witness his compromises?"

"Yes," I stated.

His eyebrow went a little higher.

"And did you report this compromise?" he asked.

I explained, "Not yet. I only just found out more information about the issue."

Mr. Strowman eyed widened ever so slightly and he asked, "You neglected to report a compromise?"

I explained further, "No, I didn't neglect to report it, I just...I didn't actually hear what my husband said, but I just received a report of what it was and he has caused a security risk with one of the Moonstone species. The others are talking-"

He didn't let me finish. Mr. Strowman told me, " _You_ did not hear your husband, so _you_ have no clue if he compromised himself or anyone else!"

I tried to explain again, "Sami was upset after he spoke with my husband and he stormed out! He could lose his child and all three of the Moonstone species will be out for revenge!"

Mr. Strowman suddenly leaned into me and stated, "You and your husband signed a contract for two months of research, and so you shall continue until that time has finished. If interaction with the species, however dangerous, is done by _individual_ will and intent, then it is considered collateral damage."

He then became neutral again and breezed past me like I wasn't even there.

Fuck him. Fuck him, hard.


	11. Chapter 11

11:

I wasn't sad to see the trucks drive out of the compound. I slept in my hut and had awful dreams. When I woke up the next day, I was determined to follow this thing through. If I could just make it another month and a half, I could be out of this mess and far away from Fandango.

Then, I remembered Cass, and I regretted being so eager to leave.

The small shower that had been rigged for me in my personal hut barely spit out some water. The pipes groaned and stopped. I took what I needed and quietly made my way into the main facility to shower there. I had plans to find Cass and talk to him about Sami's condition. Cass would probably not be happy with me or anyone else. In a matter of 18 days, Fandango and I had turned the Moonstone compound upside down. It only took 2 more days to kick them while they were down. I had to make amends and let Cass know I meant no harm.

As soon as I got out of the shower, the door of the facility started to open. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself just as Fandango stepped inside. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw me. He cleared his throat and explained, "I just came to grab some more supplies. Mr. Strowman underestimated how much effort goes into testing."

He picked up some vials and opened the cabinet on the far side of the room to search for clean supplies. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask him what was happening.

"Fandango, what did you say to Sami the other day?" I asked.

Turning to face me, Fandango sighed with frustration and replied, "I didn't mean to upset him. I only told him the truth."

I countered angrily, "What did you think would happen when you told him that the compound was divided over their loyalty to him and his unborn son?!"

Fandango blinked and stepped back in shock. His brow clenched together as he explained, "I didn't tell him anything about that! Why would I risk our entire research project, not to mention our safety within the compound?"

He was telling the truth. I knew that much. I was right when I thought that Fandango would never sabotage himself and his opportunities for the sake of a little chaos. He was too smart for that.

"What did you say to him that upset him so much?" I asked.

Fandango let his eyes fall to the floor as he answered, "He asked me why I battered Shelton, and it slipped out that I fought him because I overheard Shelton telling headquarters that morning about some rumors that the humanoids were passing around. The humanoids were planning to _challenge_ me for my ignorance and for beating up one of their own. Sami became upset and wanted to know who would _challenge_ me. I told him Finn was the one Shelton named. Sami just took off."

He brought his eyes to mine and stated truthfully, "I had no idea it would upset him like it did. You have to believe me, Enzo. Sami is not a confrontational creature. I could never have anticipated that he would be so angry."

I sighed and told him, "Fandango, don't you remember what we were told about their home planet? The pregnant males suffer intense and often violent emotional outbursts during their term. That's why the others try so hard to keep the pregnant male calm and isolated."

Fandango's mouth dropped open as soon as this memory came to light. He started for the door, saying, "I have to go make this right!"

"Fandango, wait up!" I shouted, but he was already leaving.

I had to put on my jeans and tank top quickly. I put on my sneakers extra fast and I rushed out the door after Fandango. He was already on his way through the compound, headed toward Sami's hut. I ran to catch up with him, but he had a good head start.

Fandango was a well trained dancer and moved quickly on his feet. He could really get going when he wanted to.

"Fandango, wait! We don't know how they'll react to you..."

We rounded the corner. Fandango and I stopped short. The entire group of _humanoids_ were gathered in a wide circle outside of Sami's hut. The _Apeles_ were standing near the hut's entrance, but I saw no sign of Cormund or Cass. I thought they were inside with Sami. Fandango started to walk through the space between the _humanoids_ , but they shoved him back towards me. Finn appeared from the group and roared, "You're not welcome here, _humans_!"

He glared at us like we were a virus. The others folded their arms and stood tall as if to block us from infecting their compound. I had never felt so despised in all my life.

Fandango opened his mouth to argue. I saw Cormund appear from Sami's hut. He made his way over to us with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. As soon as he came close, Cormund lunged at Fandango and lifted him off the ground. It was like one of Earth's silverback gorillas tossing a man across the way. Fandango went clean over two other tents before he disappeared. I turned to face Cormund. He grabbed me by my bandaged arm. He held up my cast while he grabbed me around the neck with his other hand. His gigantic palm and thick fingers closed around my throat completely. I knew if Cormund chose to squeeze, I'd be a dead man.

He leaned in closely to me, his eyes alive with how easy it was for him to subdue me. He stated coldly, "I could break you so easily, _human_. It not be worth the fight."

I felt powerless. The memories of the surgery after my stabbing, of going through counseling and trying to get back into my routine after what had happened came flooding back. I was as confused as I had felt the last time I had no control.

Cormund let me go with force. I fell backwards and hit the ground. He yelled at me loud enough to sting my ears, "GO AWAY!"

He bore his sharp teeth to cement his point with me. I moved to get to my feet and leave. I was about to go when I heard Sami's voice call from inside the hut, "Enzo? Enzo, I need you!"

All of the Moonstone species focused on the hut while Sami spoke. When he finished, all of their furious eyes were staring at me. I looked at Cormund for approval. He gave me nothing. I slowly made my way through the crowd. I could only hope that no one else would attack before I got to Sami.

The watched me until I was through the door of the hut and out of their sight. Inside, I saw Sami lying in his bed. He was sweating and pale as a white sheet. He was mostly underneath a thick blanket. I couldn't tell if he were still with child. Cass was seated beside Sami's bed with his head in his hands. My heart dropped when Cass did not look up to greet me.

"Please, Enzo, come here," Sami beckoned me.

I came up to him and held his hand with both of my own. I told him somberly, "Sami, I'm so sorry for all this. Fandango is also sorry. He came to tell you but Cormund asked him to leave."

I didn't dare tell Sami that Cormund had thrown Fandango for fear that it would cause more damage. Cass lifted his head when I mentioned Fandango's name. I didn't have to look at him to know he was seething with rage. Sami told me through a weak voice, "Don't blame yourself or Fandango. This was my fault. I did this to myself because I wanted to make things right."

I shook my head and explained further, "We never wanted this to happen. I tried to talk to the officials from headquarters about leaving. They told Fandango and I to stay through our two month project, as stated in our contract. We had no choice."

Sami replied quietly, "Don't worry about that, Enzo. You are here on behalf of the human race, and you should continue your research. You two are only doing your job."

Cass shot out of his seat and yelled at me with a fury I had never seen in him before, "You should not be here! _Neither_ of you should be here! You both have caused so much damage to my species! I see it fit that we ask to remain isolated and never make contact with another member of the human race!"

I stared at him in shock. I expected this from the others, but not from Cass.

Sami tried to calm him by saying, "Cass, stop! You are too upset."

Taking the attack position, Cass bore his fangs and screamed at me, "GET OUT!"

I shuddered and let go of Sami. He tried to get my attention, saying, "Enzo, please stay..."

I turned and ran. I couldn't face the hatred on Cass's face. I ran past the _humanoids_ , past the _Apeles_ , and back to the central facility. I ran into my hut and hit the ground sobbing. The tears fell until I was too exhausted to move. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, resting until the day faded into evening.

When I was awake, I was starving and distraught. I realized I hadn't even looked for Fandango. I had no idea if he was still alive.

I was concerned when I left my hut and heard sounds coming from inside of the central facility. I came up to the window and looked inside. I saw Fandango standing over the stove. I walked into the facility and he turned to face me. He said quietly, "I came back to find you crying. I thought I should leave you alone since I'm the cause of your pain."

"Are you good?" I asked.

He turned the stove off and explained as I came up to him, "I was falling toward the ground when Miz grabbed me in mid-air. I don't know why that dinosaur looking creature saved my ass after all the trouble I've caused his kind. Anyway, he put me down and when I went back for you, he warned me not to. He said he would keep lookout to make sure you weren't hurt, and that I should go back to the facility and wait for you. I thought I would make you some dinner for when you woke up."

Tears filled my eyes, again. Fandango told me, "I'm so sorry about all of this, Enzo. I had no intention of making them turn against you. I was just so angry when you said you wanted a divorce. I wasn't thinking about my actions. If you want to leave me afterward, then so be it, but please forgive me for what I have done to ruin what should've been an astonishing experience."

I swallowed hard and said, "I still can't forgive you for all you've done. I just need some time."

"You will have it in two months," he replied.

Fandango served me a meal and ate one of his own. We were both exhausted and collapsed into bed together inside the central facility. We were too tired to walk back to our separate huts.

My eyes opened as I woke up to strange shuffling noises coming from outside. I sat up, completely alert. I got out of bed and checked the window.

Cass was pacing near my hut. He looked determined. I thought for a moment that I should wake Fandango up, but when I thought there was nothing either of us could do if Cass decided to attack. I took my chances and went out alone.

I walked up to him. Cass stopped pacing, his expression was more distressed when he saw me. I asked him quietly, "What do you want, Cass?"

He looked away. I caught a hint of guilt in his expression. He turned back to me and his expression became like stone. He stated to me with all signs of intent, "I have come to _challenge_ your husband to contest, Enzo."

My eyes widened with horror.


	12. Chapter 12

12:

"You're making a mistake, Cass! You don't get it! Go back to your hut and leave us alone!"

Cass would not back down. He told, "Your husband is the reason my unborn son may not survive!"

It was good to hear that Cass and Sami's son was still alive. I turned away and told him over my shoulder "Challenging Fandango will not help you or your son!"

"I'm not doing this to help him, I'm doing this to help _you_ ," he told me, making me stop.

I turned back to face Cass. He was still standing defiant. I asked him, "What are you saying?"

He explained himself thoroughly, "Enzo, you told me what love felt like. What it meant. I have felt and understood all that you have described. Human literature describes love. I understand all that has been offered. I didn't understand these feelings at first. This is why I was aggravated today and I lashed out at you. I came here to apologize. I went to the skylight and I saw you in bed with Fandango..."

He drifted off. I was shocked to think he had seen us. He looked so sad, like he had lost me in that moment.

Gathering his voice, he said thickly, "I thought that he was _hurting_ you."

My face grew hot and I looked away. I couldn't look up at Cass' penetrating eyes. He continued, "I assumed that you both had undergone human sexual contact. I could not understand how given his treatment of you all this time."

I shot back, "That's not what happened! I'm not with Fandango, but we'll separate on our own time! If you beat him to death in my name, your kind will face our laws! It would be a crime! You could face death for it!"

Cass stared at me and replied, " _Contest_ has been made. It cannot be undone."

I stood up straighter and remarked, "Then I use _Choice_ to make you withdraw your contest!"

Cass' brow furrowed turned hard with confusion. He hadn't expected me to use _Choice_ on him.

Fandango opened the door of the facility and came out to us. He must've been listening to us because he told me, "Leave it alone, Enzo. Cass is rightful in his _Contest_ , and if he doesn't do it, someone else will."

I looked at Fandango. I looked at Cass. Both were sure what had to be done. I yelled at them, "You're both a couple of morons!"

Then I turned and stormed off into the night, looking for a place to clear my head.

I slumped down beside a sandy hut and cried my eyes out. I couldn't stand the thought of the consequences this fight would be. Brawn Strowman had already told me that Fandango's death wouldn't mean a damn thing to our superiors. They would sweep the whole thing under the rung and claim Fandango died some other way. If word ever got out about what really happened, everyone would know the Moonstone species had killed a human being, and all of them would be claimed as dangerous. I thought I was the reason an entire species from a foreign planet would be banished, or worse, torn apart by the government.

Finn appeared in the bright moonlight and smiled broadly at me. I growled at him, "Have you come to beat me while I'm down?"

He laughed and replied, "I think you've been humiliated enough for one day, Human."

I scoffed and shot back, "Cass just came to the facility and used _Contest_ on Fandango, with me as the reward."

Finn clicked his tongue and said with a twinge of disappointment, "That warrior beat me to the punch."

I sat up straighter and asked, "What?!"

Finn chuckled at my surprise, answering with a question of his own, "Are you really so ignorant, Human? Do you not see how much you've changed our species with your presence here?"

I didn't understand. Finn explained, "We have never encountered a male like you, before. You appear to be from a violent background in law enforcement, where you were injured and ultimately became a non-violent observer. Your husband is clearly violent in a variety of ways, but you do not contest him. Initially, we thought you were weak. You were only allowed to stay to keep our alliance with the human race. You have since proven us all wrong. You have a way of stirring violence within nearly every member of us you encounter, including most humans you encounter, yet you continually break down tensions and disarm even the most erratic of us with your surprising range of actions. You have even proven to be beneficial for Sami, who is also non-violent but he is still nothing like you."

Finn leaned in and continued, his voice lowered, "I overheard Mr. Strowman telling you that your husband would be collateral damage if he were to be killed by one of us. I told only Cass of this revelation. I planned _Contest_ for you, but as I have said, he beat me to it."

Finn bore his sharp canine teeth. He looked like he could eat me alive as he said, "You should thank the _Guardians of Fate_ that it was Cass who chose _Contest_ for you."

I couldn't tell if he was jerking me around, or if he wanted me to be afraid. I asked when he stepped back, "Do you hate me, Finn?"

He replied while looking up at the stars, "On the contrary. I desire you just as much as the others, but as you know from our species, we wish to possess that which is unique that others cannot have. To the rest of us, you would probably never grow to become anything more than an object boasted for envy. Cass seems to be the only one that wishes to rescue you from the horrible treatment of your husband even more than his desire to _possess_ you."

I swallowed hard. Finn was a dick, but he was an honest dick.

:-:

The dawn came. I went back to the main facility. The Moonstone species gathered outside to witness _Contest_.

Cass was already waiting outside. I went into the facility. Fandango put on his clothes, ate his breakfast, and kissed me good-bye. I could tell from his hard grip on the back of my neck that he knew he would not survive. I told him when he pulled away, "You know this is stupid. Your death will be covered up and no one will give a shit."

He nodded his head and replied calmly, "Stop telling me what I already know, Enzo. Let me tell you something, instead: I was wrong for you. I was awful to you. If it weren't for Cass, you would be the one to kill me."

I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to believe it. I knew it was true, but I wouldn't let myself think it.

Fandango kissed my forehead and headed outside. I followed him, keeping my distance from the others as I stood by the door of the facility. I glanced over at Cormund and Finn, who were standing the closest to the fighting grounds. I should have expected as much.

Miz was also nearby. He watched with morbid curiosity while Fandango took his place opposite of Cass. The others went silent as Cass told him, "I wish to make this fair. You may have a full minute to punish me as you choose and I will not defend myself."

Fandango shook his head, replying, "We will do this the way that your species does. It is only right."

I took a deep breath. I looked Fandango over once more, knowing that my husband was about to subject himself to a brutal and violent death.

That's when I saw the gun sticking slightly out of his pocket.

"Fandango!" I called out, my voice sounding odd and uneven.

Everyone looked at me as a distraction. It was enough time for Fandango to pull out his gun and shoot at Cass. The bullet went into Cass' left shoulder. I started running towards him, yelling, "Cass!"

The Moonstone species backed away, stunned by a weapon they had never seen, before. Fandango suddenly pointed the gun at me. I stopped before I could get to Cass. I stared at Fandango as he told me, "If I had just given that crackhead less drugs, maybe he would've killed you like I told him to instead of leaving you alive with that filthy scar!"

My mind went blank. All this time, I thought my stabbing was just a part of the job. It turned out the person I was trying to save was the same person who wanted me dead.

I looked at Cass. He looked right back at me. I told him, "I love you."

Fandango pointed the gun at Cass' head and shouted, "Fuck you!"

He brought the gun back to me and shouted, "Fuck you, both!"

I glanced past Fandango and I saw Miz charging for him. Fandango heard him coming and tried to turn around to shoot at him, but Miz was too fast. His raptor-like claws gutted Fandango before he had a chance to think. Falling to the ground, Fandango's entrails emptied onto the sand. I stared at the red sand soaked with blood. It reminded me of seeing my own blood when I was stabbed. Fandango made a few grunting noises and his whole body trembled, then he moved no more.

:-:

I took a long shower.

I moved my things back into the main facility from Cass' hut.

I packed Fandango's things in a bag.

I organized our research and filed it away.

I removed the bandage around my wrist. I realized my hand was sore but doing much better. The _salt-pine_ had nearly healed it completely. I thought about how I broke my hand in the first place. I became furious. I screamed and hot tears filled my eyes.

My tears were not for Fandango's death, but for the betrayal that was his life and that I would carry for the rest of mine. I had been married to him for more than ten years. I never knew that he wanted me killed. I never saw the true enemy that he was to me. Instead of feeling sad that he was gone, I felt a sense of relief. I had never really been alive when I was with him, and now that he was gone, I was _free_.

I ate dinner alone and cleaned up around the facility. I heard Cass come in during the late evening. He asked me, "Are you alright?"

I told him over my shoulder, "I will be."

He explained quickly, as if he had to get it out for my benefit, "We have buried your husband according to the human custom. If you need to know where he is for any reason, I will take you..."

I rushed into Cass' arms and he held me for several minutes in silence while I stroked his already healing bullet wound with my fingertips. It smelled like _salt-pine_. I asked him quietly, "What are you going to do with me?"

Cass ran his fingertips along the base of my spine, his voice almost a whisper as he explained, "I will explore you. Once I have understood every part of you, I will perform the sacred ritual of the Moonstone species on you."

I looked up at him and said, "But the ritual is always performed on _you_."

He replied softly, "I have experienced it many times. Now, I want to give you the same experience."

He held me tighter and went on, "I have seen human literature on how to perform the mating ritual between two males. I will perform this ritual, if it pleases you to do so."

I leaned up and took his lips with my own. When I pulled away, I told him, "Don't watch your strength."

"I won't," he answered.


	13. Chapter 13

13:

"He sucked me until I couldn't stand it. He fucked me until I couldn't take it. He cut up my lip with his teeth and he drank the blood that came from it, then he fucked me, again."

"That's enough, Mr. Amore," Shelton Benjamin warned me.

I laughed and sat back in my chair. I had been in this room for hours. I had been questioned for days. My clothes didn't smell right and my breath was fierce. I liked doing the talking because Benjamin hated breathing it in.

"I told you what happened. I told you everything. You know I'm not lying. There's nothing you or your guys have found that changes my story," I told him.

Shelton made a cocky smile and leaned forward. His eyes were dark as he told me, "Administration was fine with your husband's death. They could deal with that fallout. They told him to leave and he wouldn't; he sealed his fate."

I scoffed and Shelton continued, "Now, you, on the other hand, you took it way over the line. You let an alien from another planet stick his contaminated cock in your ass. There's no telling what diseases you might carry at this point."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I thought you might say that, which is why I made sure some of my own people got copies of my work on the outside."

Shelton's eyes widened only slightly. He chuckled, calling my bluff. I glanced at the one-way mirror against the far wall. I knew his superiors were listening.

"You dig a dark hole and put me in it and my friends will make sure the truth gets out."

Shelton laughed out loud. A buzzing sound came from the door. He stood up slowly and cleared his throat. He left the room. He came back ten minutes, later.

"You know we can't release you back into the public. There's too much at stake."

"Then put me back with Cass. Put me with the Moonstone species," I told him.

:-:

I was dropped off at the main facility. I walked to Cass' hut. He pulled me into him as soon as he saw me. I kissed him long and hard.

"I thought I may not see you, again," he told me when he pulled away.

"I made a deal. I can stay here with you," I replied.

I was going to kiss him once more, but Cass let me go and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You do not belong here. You belong with your own people," he said.

"Not anymore. I'm damaged goods, Cass. They'll never let me go back," I replied.

Cass looked away. He was upset. I told him, "It doesn't matter to me. I have no one else. I'm happy being here with you. I love you."

"Will you truly be happy here with me?" Cass asked. He sounded doubtful.

"I don't plan on looking back," I answered.

THE END


End file.
